


Raising the future

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott and Reyes grow old together and raise kids
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_0600 Arcturus Station, Relay 202, Patrol Station 25_

Scott sighed as he walked his patrol line for the seventh time that morning. He glanced out at the massive mass relay that overshadowed the station. The one he was patrolling to protect from any pirates or any other of the scum of the galaxy. His assault rifle sat cradled in his elbow as he descended the stair toward the main open area of his patrol. 

This was his second year on the station and he was beginning to think that he was never going to get his requested station aboard an alliance ship and actually see the rest of the galaxy. The relay station was quiet, with only the steady hum of industrial generators and assorted systems in the background. The main source of power for the station was a generator that consisted of a small collection of cylinders that converted omni gel into energy, and the cylinders were highly explosive, hence why the core was shrouded with bullet resistant metal and shielding. 

He checked the lock on the door before continuing down his route to make sure the other four doors were locked as well. Just as he checked the last door the intercom sparked to life along with the stations alarms. 

“All stations we have shots fired on the lower A docking. All personal report for duty to repel boarders. Repeat, all personal report for duty, this is not a drill.”

Scott cursed under his breath and took the stair three at a time to run to his designated station in the control room of the core. He was given the responsibility of making sure that no one gained control of the core. Just as he reached for the door release to the control room shots impacted the metal just above his head and he flinched and dove behind some crates on the catwalk. In front of his were two turian raiders, each with assault rifles trained on him.

“Ryder requesting backup at the control room.” 

He shouted the order into his helmet before raising his rifle and clicking the safety off. Leaning out of the corner slightly he took a few shots at the turians as they too dove for cover to get away from his more accurate shots. After the exchange of a few more shots the turians retreated and left Scott alone. The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he rose from his position and took one step forward. As soon as he looked at where the turians had been he scrambled back to get away from the charge that they had left behind. The explosion destroyed the supports for the catwalk and sent him tumbling two stories until he landed hard on his back below the core. His vision swam and he attempted to get his breath back as he watched the pirates attempt to access the core. 

“Ryder, backup needed, core perimeter compromised.” 

He gasped out the update as he climbed to his feet and started to make his way to the maintenance ladder of the core. He needed to get there before the pirates did something drastic.


	2. Chapter 2

_0900 Arcturus Station, Relay 202, Core Center_

Scott crept along the maintenance shafts of the core trying to get eyes on the pirates. It took him ten minutes to locate the pirates gathered in the center of the core, right next to all of the cylinders. Dropping down from the ladder without a sound he walked up behind the group and raised his weapon.

“Drop your weapons and put your hands up now!”

Scott shouted the order as the group of four flinched and pointed their weapons at him as they back up from the recon specialist. The leader of the group, a Asari, laughed as she strode forward.

“You’re outnumbered human, I suggest you put down that gun and put your hands up.”

The leader smirked viciously as Scott remained in place.

“If you fire one shot in this core, we’re all done for. Stand down.” 

The leader shot a glare at him as she crossed her arms and stared down the lone soldier. The three turians behind her laughed at him as they clicked the safety off their weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

_1014 Arcturus Station, Relay 202, Catwalk 24_

Major Anthony ran as fast as he could down the catwalk, his and four other pairs of steps thundering on the metal as they rushed to the compromised core to reinforce Scott. Just as they turned the corner to the core, a massive explosion knocked them off their feet as they watched thick black smoke run from the top of the core. 

Anthony cursed as he sprinted to the door of the center and pried the hot metal off its hinges. The room was engulfed in smoke with flames licking up one side of the wall. He needed to find Scott and control the fire before the whole station was compromised. Two of the soldiers with him worked to turn on the fire suppression system as he made his way through the carnage of the lower core deck. Three turian bodies littered the ground, burnt and dismembered. He cursed under his breath as he redoubled his search for his recon specialist. 

He found Scott curled up in a corner by one of the entrances, and judging by the thick, bright blood trail he had dragged himself from the site of the explosion to a safer, cooler position. Ragged breathing sounded from the young man as Anthony kneeled carefully by his side. His whole right side was burnt and covered in dark blood. Blood stained bones poked through the bleeding skin of his right leg as he whimpered and held a shaking hand to his abdomen. 

“Anthony to control, I need immediate medevac at Arcturus station, core center. I have a soldier in critical condition that needs immediate attention.” 

He waited until he heard an affirmative to his call before bringing his attention back to Scott. He carefully pulled off the shattered helmet revealing Ryder’s young face with a jagged burn under his left eye and blood dripping from his mouth and nose. His eyes shot to the major’s face, trying to concentrate on anything other than the amount of pain he was in.

“I got the main shutoff valve down before they fired, but I couldn’t hit the cylinder shields in time.” Scott mumbled out, coughing roughly as he painted the ground in front of him with specks of red.

“You saved this station Scott, just hold on for me ok?” Anthony whispered as he pulled out his medical kit.

“Sorry about the core sir.” Scott muttered, eyes drifting off.

“Hey, stay with me Scott.” Anthony shouted as he tightened the tourniquet around Scott’s leg before pressing a collection of gauze to his bleeding side.

Scott grunted in pain at the pressure as his eyes snapped back open. The white gauze was soaked with blood within minutes as Scott wheezed and reached out a shaky hand to grab the major’s arm, something to ground him against the tides of pain and nausea. It took ten more minutes for the medics to come rushing into the room. Within seconds Scott was up on a stretcher, being whisked away to the closest medical station. 

Piece after piece of his armor and clothing met the shuttle floor as the medics work to stabilize him. He had an IV, breathing mask, and monitors on him as soon as he was secured in the shuttle. His body ached as multiple pairs of hands pressed down on ripped, burnt, or broken areas. The ride felt like eternity to his tired body as they landed in the medical station. He whimpered at the bright white environment he was thrust into. There was a new medic beside his right shoulder the quickly covered his eyes with a soft towel and talked him through what the others were doing.

“As soon as we get you through these doors and get you with the doctor, then we’ll put you under. Just stay awake a little while longer.” The medic explained. 

The last thing he felt was the small pinch of a needle.

-

“So how do you think this one is going to go?” Stenson asked as the pair walked down the upper-class residential district of the citadel. 

“Don’t know, never told an N7 that their son was injured.” James answered as he adjusted his uniform.

The pair was often tasked with delivering bad news to families of alliance personal. Whether it was just an injury or a death, the situation was never easy for the family that caught an eye of them in their uniforms walking up to their homes in a somber mood. Now they had to tell Alec Ryder and his family that his son was critically injured from the events on the relay a week ago. 

“Well, here it is.” James sighed as he looked to Stenson.

“Let’s get it over with then.” Stenson said as he knocked three times. 

A young woman answered the door with a confused look on her face. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was dressed in a simple pair of alliance sweat pants and a light blue tank top.

“Is this the Ryder residence?” James asked.

“Yeah, who are you guys?” Sara asked back.

“Are your parents’ home, we need to come in and talk to you about Scott Ryder.” Stenson asked as Sara paled.

“Y, Yeah they’re home. Come take a seat in the living room and I’ll call them.” Sara stuttered out and she ran back to collect her parent, rubbing tears from her eyes.

Ellen and Alec looked up from their work desks as Sara barged in, eyes full of tears.

“Sara, what’s wrong honey?” Ellen asked as the pair stood and walked toward the door.

“There’s two men in alliance uniforms asking to talk to you and dad about Scott.” Sara said wiping at her eyes.

“No, no, Alec he can’t be.” Ellen said shaking as Alec stood shocked.

“Come on let’s see what they say, he might just be hurt.” Alec said carefully as he leads the two to the living room.

The pair of soldiers looked up as the three took seats on the couch across from them. Sara wrapped her arms around herself as Alec held Ellen close.

“Hi my name is James and that is Stenson. We’re here from the Alliance notification service to let you know that your son Scott is in critical condition following that latest attack on his relay station. He is currently in care in the military medical wing of the Citadel hospital, we have the room information with us.” James explained slowly.

“Sara go pack a bag for each of us.” Alec said as Sara leapt up and hurried to the back rooms.

“How bad is it?” Ellen asked as she wiped tears with her sleeve.

“He was caught in an explosion guarding the core of the station, the hospital has more of the specifics on his injuries. All I have is that he is in medically induced coma from the intense trauma, he has some pretty bad burns up his right side, and that his right leg was heavily damaged.” James explained looking over his notes.

“Ok, thank you gentlemen. If you could give us the room number, we need to get going.” Alec said as Sara emerged with three duffle bags. 

-

It took until they were eighteen for her and Scott to start leading separate lives. Until then they had been interpretable from each other. Their mother had said it was the twin thing, and they believed it. And both of them had admitted to having bad feeling any time they were away from each other. The few times they had been apart had ended up with Scott breaking his leg and Sara getting mugged. So they had made a pact to always stay together. 

Sara was starting to think that this was like those times. Scott had bulked up considerably with his alliance service, but he still looked small surrounded by medical equipment and bright white bandages. She ran her hand lightly over his good hand, carefully avoiding the IV and monitors that could only be placed on his uninjured hand. Even after a few weeks, he was still in the coma. The doctors said he might stay in it for a few months due to the trauma. 

“Come on Scott, I think you’ve slept in enough.” Sara said softy as she laughed under her breath. 

She watched his relaxed, bandaged face for any reaction before sighing and looking back down and their intertwined hands. She just wanted him to wake up, so that she could sleep without the fear that her best friend would never wake up, so that mom would stop crying, so that dad would stop crying and blaming himself. Then she heard something. 

Scott groaned as he clawed his way back to consciousness, one exhausting layer at a time. With the amount of pain killers in his system, he could have sworn he was floating, the or he just hadn’t slept in a good bed for too long. Cracking open his heavy eyelids he was met with his twin staring at him in shock, tears in her eyes. The oxygen tube down his throat itched and he was starting to feel the ache in his body little bits at a time.

“Scott?” Sara almost sobbed as she stood up.

He did his best to crack a grin with the tape on the tube’s mouthpiece, and the swelling from the burns, but Sara could tell instantly that her brother was awake. She smiled so wide that he cheeks hurt as he leant down to run a hand over the few good spots on his face.

“Good morning, sleepy head. Do you know where you are?” Sara asked.

Scott shook his head slightly, cringing at the pull of the drainage tubes in the back of his head. 

“Your back on the citadel. In the military hospital wing. You were injured on your relay station in an explosion. You’ve been in a medically induced coma for three weeks.” Sara explained as she ran a gentle hand through his hair. 

Scott hummed just as Lexi and their parents walked into the room, Alec carrying a plate of food for Sara. 

“I think as long as he…” Lexi continued before she looked over at Scott’s awake expression and stopped.

The three remained shocked as they took in the sight of their son awake after nearly a month of being in a coma with a very likely chance of not waking up at all. It was Ellen who broke the silence and rushed over to Scott’s side to place a light hand on his good cheek.

“There’s my boy.” Ellen said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

-

“How many?” Sara asked as she glanced over to make sure Scott was still asleep.

“Three.” Lexi said as she gazed intently at her data pad.

“How in the hell does he have three infections?” Sara said putting her face in her hands.

“His body is trying to heal and fight off pathogens, it can’t devote enough energy to both. Never mind the fact that thirty percent of his body is covered in third degree burns. We can’t do anything now but let it run its course since surgery isn’t an option right now and more medication would just weaken his system further.” Lexi explained.

“Why can’t he get a break; he can’t take much more of this shit Lexi.” Sara huffed wiping tears from her eyes.

“He’s honesty lucky to be alive at this point Sara, he’s stubborn. If he can make it through these infections without too much strain, then he should be in the clear for his recovery.” Lexi explained placing a hand on Sara’s shoulder.

-

Scott cringed at the searing pain ebbing from his side. The infections had gotten worse in his abdomen, lung, and burned side. Coughing roughly, he cringed at the taste of copper in his mouth as he reached for the mouth suction tube to remove the bloody saliva. He could barely keep his eyes open under the exhaustion of keeping his body going under all the abuse it had had to fight through the past few months. 

He could barely hear his parents and sister arguing with Lexi outside his door. Even in his dying state he wasn’t blind to the looks and heated arguments between his family and his doctor. Lexi had been pushing off surgery until his body was at least a little stronger, but it was starting to look like his only viable option whether or not his body approved. He didn’t fault Lexi, she had kept him going, she was just trying to get the odds in his favor. 

Hearing the door open snapped him out of his thoughts as Lexi took her seat by his bed alone. Her eyes showed her conflicted thoughts as she laid a gentle hand on top his bandaged one. 

“Scott, you need to have surgery.” She simply said.

“Are you ok with that?” Scott mumbled, coughing weakly into the breathing mask.

“We don’t have any other choice at this point. Your infections left untreated are fatal. But you need to know that surgery in your weakened state is almost as much of a risk.” Lexi explained.

“I trust you Lexi, do what you think is best.” Scott said, smirking under the mask.

“Alright, we’ll pull you in in a few hours. Just fight for me a little longer ok?” Lexi asked as she wrapped him in a loose hug.

“You got it doc.”

-

Lexi entered her private quarters in the hospital and sat down heavily on her small bed that took up nearly half the room itself. Scott had gone under three times during the surgery and it was a miracle that he was still functioning on only partial life support in an intensive care room right now. She clenched and unclenched her shaking hands as she ran every minute of the operation back through her head over and over again. 

She had never been this moved by one of her patients before. Never had she been reduced to tears after a successful surgery. Scott was a tough, and stubborn human that had had everything thrown at his fragile body and still came out on top. For now, he was in the clear to continue healing and recovering from his injuries. She still had the conversation they had had before she had signaled the anesthesiologist ingrained in her head.

_“So doc, I have a deal for you.” Scott said smirking as the other nurses worked to prepare him for surgery._

_“And what would that be?” Lexi asked laughing under her breath as she straightened her scrubs._

_“I make it through this surgery, you have to take me outside to the hospital park.” Scott said yawning._

_“I’m not making bets on your life Scott.” Lexi said sternly._

_“It’s not a bet, it’s a deal.” Scott huffed in annoyance as the nurse came over with his breathing tube._

_“Fine you have a deal, but if you give me too much trouble then you have to take your medication and eat the hospital food without complaining for a month.” Lexi said as she signaled the anesthesiologist._

_“Deal.” Scott said challenge burning in his eyes._

Lexi wiped her eyes as she stood and brushed off her scrubs. She needed to go talk to the Ryders, make sure that Scott was still comfortable, and then maybe get some sleep. Wiping off her clothes, Lexi made her way down the hallway toward the intensive care unit of the military wing of the hospital. She found his room quiet with Sara leaning over her brother’s bed, asleep on her arm, hand over the top of Scott’s. 

Alec had Ellen cuddled up to his side as he looked at a datapad, of which he looked up from when he heard the door open. Lexi offered a small smile to which he returned. Walking over to Scott’s side she looked over his vital charts and checked each of his bandages and tubes. Scott groaned sleepily under his breathing mask as she adjusted his pillow to support his head more. 

“Thank you for everything you did and are doing for him Lexi. We we’re wrong to argue with you on what we thought was right, I’m sorry.” Alec said as Lexi shot him an appreciative smile.

“It’s alright Alec, he’s your son and you didn’t want to see him in more pain than he needed to be.” Lexi assured as she gently thumbed over Scott’s temple.

“It’s just odd seeing him like this. He was born with a collapsed lung and he stayed in the NICU for a few weeks.” Alec said wiped a tear that had escaped.

“I’m sorry Alec, I can’t imagine what you, Sara, and Ellen are going through. But he should be out of the woods for a while until we start getting him up and moving more. Then it’s going to be a lot of work.” Lexi said pulling a blanket from the closet to drape over Sara who burrowed into the fabric, hand never leaving her brother’s.

-

Scott sighed as he looked around his empty hospital room. It had been just a week after his surgery and his family had left. His parents research needed to continue and his sister’s leave could only be extended so many times. Laying his head back against the soft pillows he looked out over the hospital’s lush park, other patients walking around with friends and family in the cool afternoon breeze. 

He was so tired of the same room every day, and he wouldn’t be able to start physical therapy until his internal injuries and burn had healed to Lexi’s approval. He weakly rolled his shoulders as he tried to work some feeling back into lethargic body. He needed out of this bed, but his pain medicated mind would never be able to figure out which wire and tube could be moved. But his pain medicated mind also didn’t want to listen to that. 

Rolling himself into the sitting position he cringed at the pull of stitches and tightly bound burns. If he could only get to the window, just to feel the breeze. He carefully removed his nose tubes for his oxygen, chest monitors, and pulled his IV stand around to the window side of the bed. With a grunt of effort he swung his legs over the side of the bed, cringing at the tightly wound bandages around his stump. 

Taking a deep breath, he started to put weight on his leg, ignoring the aching muscles that had not seen action for a few months now. Hopping slightly to put more of the weight load on his arms, he traversed the few feet to the window by hanging on to the few chairs and couch in the room. As soon as he stumbled to the window he caught the edge with the palms of his hands and smiled with a goofy grin as he felt the breeze penetrate the screen of the window and run across his face and chest, causing his burns to tingle slightly.

Scott laughed under his breath as he felt the tension and ache in his body melt away as he looked at the vibrant colors and smelled the fresh cut grass. He leaned his forehead against the window and shut his eyes as he lost himself in the blissed out feeling. But the moment couldn’t last forever, flinching as he heard the door open.

-

Lexi looked over the data pad in her hands as she made her way to do her hourly check up on her patients. Hopefully Scott was healing fast enough so that she could get him up and moving some more. His prosthetic had been delivered today and she knew that since his family had had to leave he was anxious to get out of bed. 

But she never thought he was this anxious. Walking into his room she was met with the sight of Scott supporting himself with his arms against the windowsill. His eyes were closed but his body was tense to the lecture and shouting that he was expecting. All she could do was sigh and set down her datapad. 

“Hey Scott, need a little help getting back to bed.” Lexi asked smiling warmly as he relaxed and opened his eyes.

“Naw, I’ll stay here for a little while.” Scott replied casting a glance over his shoulder.

“Come on, you can’t be comfortable.” Lexi tried as she walked up to his bad side.

“I’m sore, but it’s the kind of sore from using my muscles for the first time in months.” Scott said.

Lexi hummed to herself as she looked down at Scotts hands that were starting to shake with the effort of keeping him upright. Reaching behind her she grabbed one of the folded wheelchairs and set it up before rolling it up behind Scott.

“Sit down for me.” Lexi asked.

Scott nodded and lowered himself carefully into the seat, sighing at the pressure the came off his body. Lexi took a once over of his bandages and IV before grabbing his oxygen and reattaching his nose tube. He watched Lexi work with a look of confusion on his face. She grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around his chest before setting another across his lap. 

“Now I don’t approve of you getting out of bed with supervision, you could’ve hurt yourself. But I also realize that you’ve been in bed for a while now. So I’ll make the deal this time, you stay in bed and rest, and I’ll make sure you get outside once a day. Deal?” Lexi explained.

“Deal.” Scott said, practically vibrating with excitement that she hadn’t seen in months.

-

“Come on Scott you can do it.” Lexi encouraged.

Scott grunted, knuckles white as he held onto he edges of the treadmill. Taking one shaky step in front of the other with his new prosthetic that had finally managed to sync with his implant. He had been through another month and a half of physical therapy just to strengthen his body to this point of being able to hold his full weight. 

Lexi rubbed a comforting thumb over his straining knuckles. He was limping slightly in his movements, but he was largely trying to put even pressure on both legs. 

“Relax Scott, the more you tense the more it’s gonna hurt.” Lexi said as Scott shot her a nervous look. 

He was starting to shake more and more, breathe coming out in heavy pants as his eyes darted around nervously. Lexi watched him carefully for a few moments before reaching over to press the stop button on the treadmill and transfer Scott into a chair nearby. 

“Scott, talk to me.” Lexi said gently as she ran a comforting hand over his arm. 

“I can’t do it Lexi, I’m always going to be like this and I can’t do it. No one is going to want me for anything like this. Jobs, relationships, anything, they won’t want me.” Scott mumbled wiping away the tears streaming down his face.

“Hey stop. Do you realize how far you have come Scott? A lot of people, me included, were pretty sure that you weren’t going to last the night when you came in from the relay station. But you have lasted these past few months through immense trauma, infections, and still came out on top. Don’t for one second think that you are alone right now. Your family wants you, the staff that have grown to like you want you, and someone out there is going to be lucky to have you by their side.” Lexi explained sternly.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott cringed as he adjusted the tight initiative shirt. His wounds had healed but the odd sensations were still there. He was standing in the hallway just outside the med bay where they would go through the extended process of readying his biotic implant and prosthetic for stasis. Sara had already been ushered into her pod as well as his mother. His dad was running around the ark somewhere trying to get all the last minute pathfinder things done.

And here he was, scared of the future that awaited him. Scared of the white walled room that awaited him. Looking out the window he was met with his last glimpse of Earth just before it disappeared behind the red planet. It was hard to imagine he would be leaving his whole life behind for 600 years of unknowns.

“Hey, are you doing ok Scott?” Lexi asked as she placed a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

“Yeah, just taking a minute to process.” Scott mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Come on, we got you a private room that might be a little quieter to get you ready.” Lexi said leading him down the hallway, past the med bay, and into a small room.

Lexi motioned for him to lie down on the bed in the room while she collected a few different wires and sensors. One was attached to his SAM implant and the other to his biotic implant. 

“SAM, would you start the stasis process for Scott?” Lexi asked as she worked on wrapping his prosthetic in protective film. 

“Yes, Dr. T’Perro. Ryder, you may feel a slight pinch and lethargy as I start to shut down your implant.” SAM explained.

Scott winced as he felt SAM switch off his implant and start flooding his system with ketose injections. His vision blurred slightly as Lexi ran a comforting hand over his wrist. 

“Just relax Scott, in a few minutes we’ll transfer you to the pod.” Lexi assured.

Ten minutes later Scott was leaning heavily on Lexi and one of the technicians as they walked him toward the cryo section of the ark. The pod hissed open in front of him as they loaded him into it and attached the necessary monitors. 

“Goodnight Scott.” Lexi said as she closed the door and blackness consumed him.

-

Scott gasped heavily as the environment of the cryo bay and living came back to him all at once. His chest ached as he struggled to calm his breathing. Looking around the room he was met with the shocked eyes of others waking as well. He attempted to stand but was only met with the cautious hands of two technicians helping him stand and walk toward a bed in the med bay. 

“Good morning bro.” Sara called from across the med bay.

Scott smiled at her as he was ushered onto the edge of the bed to wait for one of the doctors to clear him and reactivate his implant. Within just a few minutes Lexi had managed to reactivate all of his faculties, just before the ship decided to turn sideways.

-

_The heat cascaded over his body in a terrifying wave. The explosion muffling his hearing for a seemingly unending moments of time. The only sound was his heartbeat thundering in his ear, numb body curling up on itself. Move, he had to…_

Move. Scott’s eyes snapped open as he reoriented himself on the rock covered ground of habitat seven. His side ached from where he had slammed into the ground, but right now that was the last of his worries. He was alone, after their shuttle had been struck and exploded under their feet. He didn’t even know if Sara or anyone else had made it out. 

Shaking his head, he checked his pistol before walking toward the alien tower that they had say from the shuttle. If the rest of the team was anywhere they would be there. This was all so crazy; this was the new home of humanity. It was not the lush paradise that they expected, but a spiky, lightning filled hellhole. 

Just as he crossed the deep ravine he spotted a strange bone covered alien roaming part of the wreckage from their shuttle. Scott edged around the clearing watching the pair of aliens look for any sign of life from the crash. Then he caught sight of Fisher’s body lying by a crate, with bullet holes in his helmet. 

Scott’s breath hitched as anger flooded his veins and he felt his biotics flare. Taking a shot at the first alien with his pistol he threw the other one hard against the cliff face with his biotics as he used half of his clip to finish off the other one. Standing in the clearing he calmed his breathing and let his biotics settle as he took in the wreckage around him. 

Fisher was cold to the touch as Scott laid his body down and grabbed his ammo. He needed to find the others and find a way off this planet. It was hours later that he stumbled up on the clearing that held the second shuttle. It was Cora who pulled him down behind a rock as looked over him as the other’s braced for any other attacks. It was only him, her, Hayes, and Harry. Liam, Greer, and his sister were still out there.

“Scott did you see anyone else?” Cora asked as she deposited a few more clips into his lap.

“Fisher got killed by them, I didn’t see anyone else on the way.” Scott said as he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed a rifle from the shuttle. 

“Shit, your father went scouting, but the shuttle is almost fixed.” Cora said.

“Ok, I’ll set up over watch.” Scott said as Cora nodded and walked away. 

-

Scott cringed in pain as he struggled to drag himself over to his twin’s side. Sara’s helmet had smashed after they had been blown off the tower and her gasps were all that he could hear. She was staring at him with terror in her eyes as he struggled to move with probable broken ribs and pain spiking up his left thigh. Before he knew it his father was blocking his sister from his view as the world blurred and turned black for both twins. 

-

Scott groaned as he climbed back to consciousness in the med bay of the ark. His side and leg ached, but were largely repaired from the medigel applications by the doctors. Then it suddenly hit him, Sara. Shooting up into the sitting position he glanced around trying to catch any sign of his twin. But he only familiar face he was met with was Harry rushing to his side.

“Hey, relax for a minute and let me check your vitals.” Harry asked softly as Scott nodded.

“Where’s Sara?” Scott asked as Harry ran his stethoscope over his chest and back.

Before Harry could respond Liam came over his omni tool.

_“Guys get to SAM node, Ryder’s awake.”_

Scott scrambled out of bed before Harry could stop him. Running past work crews as he took the stairs three at a time to get to the tram that would take him to the habitation deck of the ark. The tram itself couldn’t move as fast as he wanted it too, but he had a feeling that SAM was the one making it go just slightly faster than normal for him. It only took him a few minutes once the tram stopped to make it to SAM node.

Liam, Cora, and Lexi were already there, crowding around an exhausted and scared looking Sara. He entered the room without the group noticing just as they started to discuss Sara being named the new pathfinder because of their father’s death. She was glancing around the room looking for any way out of the cluster that she was in. As soon as her eyes landed on Scott’s she teared up and pushed past the trio to bury her face in his shoulder. 

He grunted slightly as her tight embrace squeezed his tender ribs, but returned the hug with just enough force to let her know she was safe. Sensing her twins discomfort, she let go and took a half step back to make sure the he was ok. 

“Sara, you and Scott both need to rest before we reach the nexus. We’re gonna need all hands on deck for our next step.” Lexi said as she, Liam, and Cora left the room.

Scott pushed Sara to sit back on the edge of the bed by SAM’s console as he moved to lean his back against the one Liam had occupied just a few hours earlier. 

“Are you ok sis?” Scott asked softly.

“I don’t know Scott. I was dead for 22 seconds, dad is dead, I have to be pathfinder now, and I didn’t even know where you were the whole time that they were talking to me.” Sara said rubbing her eyes.

“Hey, were partners remember. We’ll work through this together like we always have.” Scott yawned as he leaned his head back against the console. 

-

Scott huffed as he threw another rock into the quiet pond. It had been a flurry of activity to get Diaton up in running and Sara and the crew had ignored him the entire way. Whether it was him asking to drive the nomad, asking to help set up the buildings, or even his attempts at getting to know the crew. Most were either shot down or ignored as his sister got all the attention and praise. 

“Good job Scott, you only shot down half the enemies and repaired the nomad’s ignition switch.” Scott muttered to himself in light of receiving none from his teammates. 

He just had to come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t the important Ryder, and would never be at this rate. The thing that pained him the most was the fact that Sara and him weren’t partners like they had been before. Nowadays she was distant to him, sometimes more familiar with the crew than her own twin. He usually spent his meals and work out sessions alone as the other’s bantered between one another.

Cursing under his breath he threw another rock into the lake and watched the ripples extend. They weren’t due to launch for another night and he couldn’t summon the energy to move himself back into the port to board the lonely ship. The vibrant colors of the water that was now clean thanks to the vault had him mesmerized. 

“It’s getting a little late rock skipping Ryder.” A smooth voice chuckled behind him.

Scott flinched at the abrupt presence of the smuggler, before slouching back down into his pity party of one. 

“Naw, nights the best time to skip them.” Scott tried, usual sarcasm falling flat even on his own ears.

“To be honest, I’ve never really had the time to try, shooting and vicious wildlife and all.” Reyes replied as he took a seat on Scott’s left.

Scott hummed to himself before picking up another pebble and using his biotics to throw it just a little harder at the water. 

“Why are you really all the way out here at this hour?” Reyes asked as he picked up a pebble and flicked it into the water.

“Because this is somehow less lonely than that ship.” Scott muttered.

“I thought Ryders got all the attention.” Reyes said, glancing over at Scott’s sad expression.

“Not this one, I swear it’s like they all ignore me on purpose. All I ever hear on that ship is Sara did that, or did you see Sara do this. It’s never did you see what Scott did today, or Scott do you want to play cards. I’m just so sick of being a stranger to my own family.” Scott explained.

“Well you did pretty well with that Roekarr base today, I appreciated you deflecting the blade meant for my back.” Reyes said bumping his shoulder against Scott’s.

“Just doing my job, saving smuggler’s in distress.” Scott teased, some of the light coming back into his voice.

“Well then Prince Ryder, should I pay you back with a kiss.” Reyes said winking.

Scott’s eyes widened as he watched Reyes lick his lips and smile warmly at him.

_Someone out there is going to be lucky to have you by their side._

Without thought Scott closed his eyes and leaned toward Reyes who captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Smooth lips sliding over his rough ones, parting as Reyes tongue sought entrance. After a moment Reyes pulled away leaving Scott gasping as he looked into the golden eyes of the smuggler.

“Why, you like me?” Scott found himself asked as Reyes chuckled nervously.

“From the moment I saw you behind Sara when I first met the pathfinder team. I liked the way you cared for everyone, whether it was an exile or me with Zia. I have never had someone believe that I could be a better man than I was.” Reyes confessed.

“Are you sure Reyes, I’m not a flawless person physically or mentally.” Scott asked, stomach dropping.

“I trust you Scott, and I care that what’s under your armor made you who you are, who I like.” Reyes said taking Scott’s hand in his.

“Reyes, are you really just a smooth talking smuggler?” Scott asked.

“Scott, if I tell you this it has to stay between us.” Reyes pleaded as he took Scott’s other hand.

“Of course Reyes, there’s nothing you could say that would make me leave. Unless you’re a vegan, then the love will die, all of the love, dead.” Scott said smirking as Reyes rolled his eyes.

“Scott, I’m the charlatan, the shady leader of the collective.” Reyes said nervously.

“Oh, ok.” Scott said, eyes going wide as he looked at Reyes.

Scott looked toward the ground for a moment in thought as Reyes practically vibrated with anxiety. Just as Reyes was about to speak he noticed Scott start to smirk with a devious look on his face. Slowly he brought his hand up to caress Reyes thigh, teasing a line toward his hip. 

“So the Charlatan isn’t a lady’s killer, wonder if he’s a top or a bottom.” Scott whispered seductively as he leaned forward to plant a heated kiss on the smuggler’s lips.

Reyes let out the first carefree laugh he had had in Andromeda as he grabbed Scott by the hips and rolled him onto his back to straddle the recon specialist. Reyes smiled in total bliss as he placed a gentle kiss on Scott’s lips.

“The Charlatan is a top, is Ryder a power bottom?” Reyes taunted.

“You’ll have to take me to an actual bed to find that out.” Scott said cringing as he tried to take pressure off the rock stabbing his back.

Reyes smirked and rolled off of Scott to help him up from the rocky terrain. Scott hadn’t felt this giddy since he had first woken up in the new galaxy. Reyes unlocked his apartment that was tucked in the back of the slum caves. From there Reyes took Scott’s hand and led him to the bedroom where he pushed the recon specialist onto the bed, landing on his back. 

Scott caught himself on his elbows, legs slightly spread as he watched Reyes slip his shirt off to reveal his mosaic of light scars that littered his chiseled frame. The recon specialist smirked as he admired the show in front of him. Reyes made a show of unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants to the floor, as Ryder palmed himself over his pants. Scott could see Reyes arousal staining his grey boxers as he strode forward to capture his mouth in a searing kiss, hands on either side of Scott’s hips.

“Lie down, and trust me.” Reyes ordered as Scott scooted back onto the bed and laid his head down on the smuggler’s soft pillows.

Reyes smiled warmly as he gently slipped Scott’s shirt over his head. Suddenly Scott tensed up and closed his eyes as Reyes just stared at his chest. The explosion at the relay station had done a lot to his physical appearance considering that the right half of his body was littered with rough burn scars and some light surgical scars. 

Reyes stopped his breathing from hitching as he took in the sight before him. He didn’t know about Scott’s prior service, but obviously something traumatic had happened for this amount of scaring and Scott’s intense fears of being intimate with anyone. As soon as his thoughts snapped back into place he placed a gentle hand on his partner’s chest, away from the scars.

“Scott, I won’t make you tell me what happened. I don’t mind them, they show how resilient you are, but I need to know what you’re comfortable with around your scars.” Reyes said, watching as Scott’s eyes snapped open in surprise.

“I was guarding a relay core when raiders shot one of the core housings. Took me a year to recover from it with only lasting damage to my left eye and the prosthetic on my right leg. I don’t mind you touching them, the only one that gets sensitive is the one on my thigh and where my leg connection is.” Scott explained as Reyes smiled.

The smuggler nodded in understanding as leaned down to mouth at the burn scar on his neck. Reyes smiled as he slowly made his way down to nip and lick his collar bone. Scott sighed in content as Reyes ran his hands up and down his sides, lightly massaging the taunt muscle there. His mouth continued its journey south as the smuggler left light kisses done his sternum and naval until he reached the hip bone. Scott moaned as his hips involuntarily rolled up against Reyes who smirked as he nipped at his hip. 

“Where on your thigh is the sensitive scar?” Reyes asked as he worked at the zipper of Ryder’s pants.

“Top, and outer side.” Scott said.

Reyes nodded as he gently slid his pants down, taking Scott’s boxers with them. He noted the worse looking scar that led down to his prosthetic. Then he looked back to Scott, slightly panting as his arousal stood tall and proud. In one slow movement he leaned down to take the tip in his mouth as Scott let out a strangled moan. Reyes smirked as he took Scott all the way down until his nose met Scott’s pelvis. The recon specialist gasped as he felt is tip touch the spongy back of the smuggler’s throat. 

The smuggler palmed himself through his slightly soaked boxers as he let his other hand wander down to Scott’s quivering hole. Carefully he slicked it up with lube and pressed against the tight ring of muscle. Groaning, Scott willed himself to relax, as the smuggler’s sinful fingers found his prostate. Scott panted harder as Reyes worked up to three fingers before pushing down his own boxers and lining himself up.

“Scott, are you ready?” Reyes asked as Scott smiled and nodded as he stroked himself.

They both groaned at the push as Reyes bottomed out. The first few thrusts had Scott cringing until the pain turned to pleasure. 

“Is your leg ok?” Reyes asked as he kept his hand on his thigh but away from the burn. 

“Yeah, I’m close.” Scott moaned.

They finished together, Reyes pulling out slowly as he went to collect a damp towel to clean them up with. 

They ended up cuddled in bed with clean boxers as Scott laid his head on Reyes chest and wrapped his arm around the smuggler’s waist. 

“Is it too early to use the L word?” Scott mumbled as he smiled against Reyes chest.

“After that, I know that I love you Scott Ryder. Thank you for trusting me.” Reyes said as he pressed a light kiss to Scott’s forehead.

“I love you too Reyes Vidal, but I’m going to blame you when I walk onto the ship tomorrow funny.” Scott replied as Reyes laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re late.” Sara said, arms crossed as Scott walked onto the ship a few minutes later than launch time.

“Wow, you actually noticed I was gone. Good job sis.” Scott sneered, sarcasm dripping from his voice like a challenge.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sara shot back, following him as he stomped off toward the crew quarters. 

“When was the last time you talked to me beside in the form of orders?” Scott demanded as he turned around sharply.

“I, when we, we…” Sara stuttered until her gaze fell at the realization.

“No one talks to me on this ship, my own sister is a stranger, and you know how bad my mental state can get.” Scott shouted, tears in his eyes as he turned back toward the crew quarters leaving Sara alone.

“Darling one, are you and Scott fighting?” Jaal said coming up behind Sara to put a hand on her shoulder.

Sara just shook her head and walked back to the bridge, they needed to go after the archon. 

-

Scott cursed under his breath as they made their way to the inner sanctum of the ship. He didn’t think that his hatred of the kett could get any fiercer, until he saw them treat the milky way species like science projects. As soon as they entered the large room, the hair on his neck stood up as he stopped just inside of the door. The room was empty and it screamed something terrible at him. 

“Come on Scott we need to hurry.” Sara shouted as she, Jaal, and Cora moved forward. 

Just as he was about to say something the immobilization field caught the three. He froze as the Archon and another high ranking kett soldier came up in front of them. Just as he was about to dive behind cover, the bone hands of two kett soldiers came up behind him and grabbed each of his arms. The Archon studied him with intensity burning in his eyes before looking back to his sister. 

“Unique indeed.” The Archon mused as he wordlessly signaled his soldiers. 

Sara yelled as one of the kett soldiers knocked out Scott with one punch. His limp body hung between the two kett, blood dripping from the cut on his temple. With just a few commanding glances the soldiers dragged Scott out of the room, disappearing into the hallways of the ship. 

-

Scott came too in a blur of dreary green surroundings as he cringed from the pain throbbing behind his temple. It took him a moment to realize that he was restrained in a chair, alone in a room with machines that he couldn’t recognize. Fear suddenly seized him, panic that Sara had left him behind at the mercy of the kett. Then another fear seized him that she could still be in trouble, trapped like him. 

Flinching as the door opened he was met with the bulky form of the Archon studying him in silence. The kett leader remained silent as he walked around the human, observing his new prize. Scott tensed as he felt a bony finger prod at the raised skin of his implant. He couldn’t help the blue glow of his biotics that washed over his form. 

The Archon’s eyes widened as he observed the heavy breathing of the human, blue waves of powerful energy washing over his for any time he came close. Smirking he walked in front of the human and watched his expressive face.

“You are unique for a human, perhaps worthy of being chosen.” The Archon voiced as Scott flinched.

Scott evened out his breathing as the kett commander watched him with curiosity. Just as he leaned a little closer to Scott, the recon specialist flared his biotics and send him flying into the doorway with a grunt of pain. At the same time, he used his biotics to rip off his restraints. Tearing the door off he took off down the hallways of the ship, the Archon yelling for soldiers behind him. 

“Sara, where are you? SAM?” Scott yelled into his omni tool.

**Scott, the pathfinder is currently working to free pathfinder Raeka from her attempt to rescue more of her people. You are currently in a position to help free krogan scouts that are scheduled for exaltation. But there is only a limited time before the EMP wears off.**

Scott nodded as he raced down the empty hallways toward the prison blocks. Grabbing a shotgun from one of the dead kett on the way he prepared himself for a fight. 

-

Tucked against the railing along the back of the meeting room, he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. The gunshot through his shoulder ached under the medigel and bandage as he struggled to make sense of the day. Sara was down talking with the other pathfinder, after checking in with Lexi about SAM and her heart, but the words of the Archon still haunted him.

At least the krogan scouts had been happy to see him come to their rescue. It wasn’t every day that a krogan gave a human a gentle head butt of appreciation. Before he had run off to his corner he had heard Drack dimly asking where he was, and why he had gone back for his scouts when the pathfinder hadn’t. 

The old krogan eventually found him nestled in the dark space between the two couches. He hadn’t stopped shaking and his eyes were filled with flighty panic as the krogan approached as gently as he could. Drack groaned as he set his massive weight down to sit in front of Scott, smiling as warmly as he could.

“You ok kid?” Drack asked quietly.

Scott shook his head and buried his head between his knees as he continued to shake. He heard Drack sigh as he felt the deck vibrate as the old krogan scooted closer to him. He placed a gentle claw on Scott’s knee feeling the young human’s violent tremors. 

“You did good today. I’m proud that you got my scouts out before the kett turned them into monsters. I’m also sorry that we haven’t been the family you needed this whole time, but I promise to do better.” Drack said.

Scott looked up with red, puffy eyes as he let a small smile cross his face. Sighing he scooted just enough out of his corner to allow Drack to wrap an arm around his good side. 

“Thank you Drack, I appreciate it.” Scott said hoarsely as he wiped at his eyes.

“It’s alright kid, you saw a lot of shit today. I would be worried if you didn’t have a reaction after a day like this. Want me to heat you up some dinner?” Drack asked as he watched Scott visible relax.

“No, I can come down. I should go talk to Lexi if she is still awake. Don’t think I’m really going to sleep tonight.” Scott said as he walked down the ramp with Drack.

The two parted ways after Drack heated up some left overs of his roast that Scott loved. Afterword he knocked on the door to the med bay, hoping that he wasn’t waking the doctor after the day she had. It seemed luck wasn’t in his favor as the doctor emerged with her sleepwear of sweats and a soft shirt, rubbing her eyes. 

“Scott, please tell me you didn’t reopen your wound.” Lexi huffed.

“No, I was wondering if you had a minute to talk with me, to possibly ease my mental state before I go to bed. But you had a bad enough day, so I can let you go back to sleep, sorry.” Scott half mumbled as he looked at the floor in nervousness.

“Scott I hate to say it, but I am in no condition to help you through any of today’s events with how tired I am. Try your best to sleep tonight and come see me tomorrow, not first thing, a little later please. I’m sure some of us will be up helping other’s through nightmares tonight anyway.” Lexi said giving Scott an apologetic smile.

“No, it’s ok. Have a good night Lexi, thank you for not making this such a painful process.” Scott said hugging the tired doctor before gesturing to his shoulder.

“Goodnight Scott.” Lexi said as she closed the door leaving Scott alone in the hall.

Sighing, he started to make his was to the crew quarters. Changing into his plaid pajama pants from the milky way and leaving his shirt off to avoid straining his arm, he climbed into his bunk under Cora’s. The commando, Suvi, and Vetra were already in bed as he settled in. Scott sighed as he closed his eyes and prayed that nightmares wouldn’t come for any of the crew.

It only took a few hours for the that prayer to be broken as Scott shot up in bed at the sound of a female scream. His head meeting the top of his bunk at that sleep induced velocity had him groaning as he held his forehead and curled into the fetal position. The screaming had stopped when he hit his head and he was surprised to see Cora lean over the bed with fear and confusion battling in her eyes. 

“Shit, did I wake you up?” Cora whispered as she watched Scott with embarrassment.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Nightmare?” Scott mumbled.

“Yeah, sorry.” Cora sighed.

“Hey, it probably won’t be the only one of the night.” Scott said.

Just as Cora went to respond a muffled cry erupted from the pathfinder’s quarters. Scott put his aching head into his hand, cringing at the stinging in his shoulder. He needed sleep, but this night wasn’t going to be kind to any of them. Casting one last glance at Cora as the noises stopped they both settled back into bed with the hope of sleep.

_You are unique for a human, perhaps worthy of being chosen._

_The dark voice filled the air as he sat in a dark room, held in place by an unknown force. Then he felt the blunt claw of bone running up his back to prod at his implant._

_Chosen to be exalted._

_Blunt claws wrapped their way around his throat, cutting off his airflow as the world flashed white._

_Unique, human, chosen._

Scott woke up screaming, voice raw as he took in the dimly lit crew quarters around him. His throat burned as he sat up in bed and hugged his knees to his chest as he tried to will his breathing back under control. At least it didn’t seem like he had woken anyone with his nightmare. Then he felt the trickle of something warm down his chest. 

Bright red blood streamed down the left side of his chest from where he had reopened the gunshot wound in his shoulder, most likely from thrashing in his nightmare. Looking down he also noticed at there was a small patch of red that stained his sheets. At least he had decided not to wear a shirt.

Sighing he checked the time to find it just ten minutes before the day cycle. Lexi was going to kill him. Grabbing a clean towel from under his bunk, he pressed it to the wound before making his way to the med bay doors. Knocking gently, he was met with a round of muttered cursing that had him recoiling in shame. When Lexi opened the door she looked ready for a fight, but as soon as she saw the bloody towel Scott held to his shoulder and the scared look on his face, she lost all of her fight. 

“What happened?” Lexi asked as she lead him to one of the beds.

“Nightmare, I think I tore it moving around.” Scott said wincing as Lexi set to work stitching the wound.

Lexi nodded in understanding as she wrapped a medigel bandage around the room and wrapped three layer of gauze. 

“Why don’t you go get some breakfast, and then you can come back and we can talk.” Lexi offered.

“Sounds good, thank you.” Scott said as he made his way to the galley. Drack, Jaal, and Sara were already at the table with equally tired looks on their faces.

Scott offered the group a tired smiled as he dished up some of the artificial rations and took what was lift of the seating by Drack. 

“Isn’t there a shirt rule for the galley?” Sara asked as she shot a glance at her brother. 

Scott went to respond when Liam walked in and b lined for the food only dressed in a pair of shorts. The recon specialist shot a smirk back at his sister. Drack and Jaal laughed in the background as Liam looked over his shoulder in confusion. 

“Gonna say something sis?” Scott taunted as he took another bite of his food.

“Shut up, go put a shirt on. Besides I thought you didn’t like to show your scars?” Sara said in confusion.

“They’re not something to be ashamed of, they show how resilient I am.” Scott said, smiling fondly at the memory of the smuggler.

“Scott, my room now.” Sara said grabbing his good arm and pulling him into her room.

As soon as the door closed Sara crossed her arms and looked at her brother. Taking in the tight bandage on his shoulder and the raised burns down his side that trailed below his waistband. Then she looked up and saw the lazy smile that she hadn’t seen since before the relay. 

“Who finally made you realize that about your scars?” Sara asked.

“I found someone that cares about me like you did.” Scott answered as he watched is twin’s eyes go wide.

“Scott, that’s amazing. Who is the lucky gal?” Sara asked as Scott shuffled in place.

“Sara, I’m gay.” Scott admitted quietly.

“Wait, what? How did I not know that, did we really grow apart that much? Who is it?” Sara asked moving to sit down on her bed.

“Reyes.” Scott said as Sara froze.

“The sexy Latin smuggler?” Sara asked as Scott nodded. 

Sara blew out a long breath as she flopped back onto the bed. He angled his head to look at her with nervous energy. 

“So?” Scott found himself asking as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

“So it’s ten minutes into the day cycle and I have learned that my brother is actually gay, is in a loving relationship with a shady Latin smuggler, and is now comfortable with his body to the point where he can walk around without a shirt.” Sara explained as Scott laughed under his breath.

“Now the real question is if you are willing to make you boyfriend suffer so that I can go visit mine?” Scott asked as Sara groaned.

“We can go after we check in with the Nexus, I’ll just have to listen to Jaal gripe for a few days. I imagine I owe you some comfort for not being the best sister to you.” Sara said as she leaned up to hug Scott.

A few hours later, after an exhausting talk with Lexi, Scott settled himself in his bunk to look over some of his emails. 

_To: Ryder, Scott_

_From: Encrypted_

_Scott,_

_If you can convince that sister of yours to take a few days in the port, I would like to invite you to a party that our glorious dictator is throwing. I would be honored in you would be my plus 1, since I can’t get the last night we spent together out of my head._

_Yours_

_Reyes_


	6. Chapter 6

_To: Encrypted_

_From: Ryder, Scott_

_Reyes,_

_We’ll be in Kadara in just a few days after we visit the Nexus. The crew and my sister have been a lot better over the past few days, but I miss you. I would love to be your plus one, as long as there’s you and whiskey I’m game._

_Scott_

-

Scott practically vibrated with excitement as the Tempest flew into Kadara port. Sara laughed as she glanced between her brother, who was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, shirt, and black leather jacket with orange accents on the sides. And then to her boyfriend who was torn between muttering about Kadara and paying attention to her.

“Jaal it’s only two days.” Sara said as Scott laughed in front of them.

As soon as they landed and the door opened they saw Kadara port glowing in the afternoon sun. Then Scott let out a laugh under his breath as he caught sight of Reyes dress in some dark jeans with a crimson blazer over his black shirt. But what had Scott blushing was the two red roses that he had in his hand as he smirked at Scott. 

Scott walked down the ramp wiping tears from his eyes as Reyes pulled him into a hug. Sara walked down the ramp just as Vetra and Cora rushed behind her, intent for the shops in the port. But Cora stopped abruptly when she saw what Reyes had.

“How did you get roses?” Cora asked as Scott laughed and pressed his face into Reyes neck.

“Let’s just say the collective has some projects other than smuggling going on. Now if you’ll excuse us I have Moqueca for you before we go party.” Reyes said handing one of the roses to Cora, as Scott smirked.

“That is no fair, why does he get real food? Reyes I’ll date you come on.” Sara pleaded as Jaal looked at her in confusion.

“Sorry, but I only like this Ryder.” Reyes said pressing a kiss to Scott’s cheek before wrapping his arm around Scott’s shoulder’s. 

Sometime later Scott was snuggled up to Reyes on top of one of the roofs overlooking the port. The bottle of Mount Milgram lay empty beside them as they laid down and watched the colors dance across the sky in sunset. The smuggler hummed in content as he ran his hand through Scott’s white hair as the recon specialist used his chest as a pillow. 

“This is perfect; I sometimes forget what it is like to just stop and enjoy the little things.” Reyes mused as pressed a kiss to the top of Scott’s head.

“Yeah, I remember back in the milky way, there was this beach in Australia. I used to spend days just trying to catch the perfect waves. It was such a simple time before I joined the alliance.” Scott said as Reyes hummed.

“Maybe after this all settles down we can get on a shuttle and search these planets for a nice ocean. I can just imagine you shirtless, on a surfboard, wind in your hair.” Reyes mused as Scott laughed beside him. 

“I’ll have to get you on one too you know, can’t just have you lounging on the beach admiring my figure.” Scott shot back.

“Fine, but you can’t laugh at my lack of balance.” Reyes said as he closed his eyes.

“Deal. Can we head back to your place, it’s getting late.” Scott yawned.

Reyes nodded as he helped Scott down from the roof. They passed by the shops and took in the neon night of Kadara before descending to the slums. Unlocking his door Reyes let Scott into his apartment before making sure the door was locked behind him. 

Scott made his way to the back bedroom, making sure to gently stack the data pads that were on his bed on the side table. Then he carefully folded his jacket, shirt, and pants to stack them in the corner of the smuggler’s room before climbing into bed. It felt like the closest place to home as he took in the smell that was uniquely Reyes that existed in the sheets. 

Reyes smirked as he walked into the room and found Scott nestled in his bed already half-asleep. He laughed under his breath as he worked off his clothes. Sliding into bed behind Scott, he wrapped a gentle hand around the recon specialist’s waist and tucked his chin into Scott’s neck. 

“Goodnight Carino.” Reyes whispered as he closed his eyes, savoring the presence of the man after weeks of sleeping in his bed alone.

“Night, thanks for today.” Scott mumbled back as they both lulled off.

_A blunt claw drug its way down his unprotected spine, turning the once human skin into the very bone that touched it. His skin burned as his body transformed from its human physiology into the rough and evil bone of a monster. Looking up from his prison that was his mind, he found his reflection the face of a kett soldier._

_“Welcome chosen.”_

Scott woke up screaming as he struggled to orient himself in the unfamiliar dark room. His lungs burned with the effort of trying to maintain his irregular gasping. His hands were shaking too violently to move the sheet that was trapping him. As soon as he felt a rough hand slide up his scarred side his flinched hard and screamed louder before tumbling out of bed and hit his head on a hard surface. 

“Scott, you’re safe in Kadara. With me Reyes.” The smuggler tried as he hit the light switch to bathe the bed room in gentle light.

Scott was cowering in the corner of the room, holding the sluggishly bleeding cut on the side of his head from hitting it on the smuggler’s nightstand. Reyes heart broke for the man as he moved to kneel in front of the terrified man. 

“Scott, do you know where you are?” Reyes whispered.

Scott nodded shakily as he scooted himself to the side to allow Reyes to get closer. Reyes hummed to himself as slid into the spot next to Scott and wrapped a careful arm around his shoulders, watching for any sign of discomfort. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Reyes, I didn’t mean to...” Scott whined before Reyes cut him off.

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for. Did something happen while you were gone?”

Reyes asked as he grabbed his medical kit from under the bed. Scott remained silent save for the pained whined when the smugger pressed a pad soaked with disinfectant to the cut. Fear dominated the man’s eyes as Reyes silently worked on placing a bandage over the wound, then he noticed something. Just behind his new cut was a thin red line cut into the skin behind his right ear. Carefully he pulled Scott into his chest and leaned back against the nightstand. 

“Scott, what happened?” Reyes asked again as the man tensed under his gentle touch. 

“We found the Archon’s ship, the salarian ark was attached to it. They were cutting them open like science projects. Then the Archon set a trap for us, it trapped Sara, Cora, and Jaal. I stayed back because I had a bad feeling about the room. The Archon had me knocked out and thrown in a different room, restrained in a chair. He ran his finger over my implant and called me worthy of being chosen for exultation, so I flared and ran. Sara had SAM stop her heart to get out of the trap and we got everyone out. But I just can’t shake the feeling of the Archon’s hand and voice.” Scott explained.

Reyes remained silent for the whole explanation, tensing at different parts as he ran a comforting hand over Scott’s shaking ones. He was half a cluster away, unaware of how close he had been to losing Scott. He distantly wondered if he would have found out from some half-reliable source, or if the crew of the Tempest would have told him. The growing dampness on the front of his bare chest broke him out of his thoughts as he looked down to find Scott sobbing into his chest, holding his hand like it was the only solid thing in this cluster. 

“It’s okay mi angel. You’re safe now, I won’t let any of those monster’s hurt you.” Reyes whispered and he held him tighter. 

Scott nodded into his chest as his sobs quieted into soft whimpers. As gently as he could, Reyes lifted him back into bed before turning out the lights and opening the curtains. The soft orange light from Tartarus’s neon’s lit the room just enough for Scott to not be caught in pitch black. Reyes slid back into bed, smiling warmly when the recon specialist tucked himself against his chest. 

“If you ever need this on the Tempest, don’t hesitate to call me. I’ll pick up, I promise.” Reyes whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Scott’s head.

“Thank you, and the same goes for you.” Scott mumbled back as his eyelids slipped closed as the warm embrace of Reyes protected him. 

-

Scott grumbled to himself as he looked down at his cards. The crew of the Tempest were trying to waste time on their way back to the nexus and Gil had decided to invite them all to a round of poker. It had been a while since he had played, but he was still a worthy challenger to the engineer. 

“Come on Ryder, I raise.” Gil said as he smirked from behind his cards. 

The recon specialist raised an eyebrow at the smug engineer. The rest of the crew were gathered around the pair watching Scott with anticipation at finally taking down the reign of terror that was Gil Brodie. 

“I double.” Scott muttered as Gil’s eyebrows met the roof.

“Willing to let go of all those credits Ryder?” Gil asked taking a moment to correct his poker face.

“Did I stutter Brodie?” Scott challenged as the crew vibrated with energy.

“Fine, on three then?” Gil said smirking as he cast one last look at his hand. 

The crew’s eyes shot to Gil’s hand as his cards met the table, a straight flush. The crew all groaned in unison before looking back in surprise to Scott’s smug look. Scott laid his cards out, a royal flush. Gil’s eyes went wide as the crew cheered around them. 

“I’ll take those credits.” Scott said leaning back in his chair as Gil stuttered looking back and forth between their cards.

Scott smirked as he heard his omni tool beep showing the transfer of credits and one missed call from Reyes from a few minutes ago. He excused himself as the rest of the crew continued to party in the cargo bay. Slipping up the ladder and making his way to one of the meeting room couches he called Reyes back. Scott smiled warmly as the smuggler’s tired face filled the screen.

“Hey handsome.” Scott said, chuckling as Reyes glared at him in annoyance.

“Shush you, my migraine does not appreciate your snark.” Reyes groaned as he leaned back into his bed.

“Sorry, what’s up?” Scott asked with more concern evident in his voice for the pained smuggler.

“Some raider decided to try his luck and hit me with his rover. My head and his hood had a meeting of sorts.” Reyes said cringing as he buried his body back into his sheets. 

“Oh, are you ok, like nothing is serious right?” Scott rambled.

“No, just a few bad bruises and the concussion. Dr. Nakamoto has me on some pain medication. I just can’t sleep on it very well.” Reyes explained.

“You want me to sing you a lullaby or something?” Scott asked.

“I want you here, but I can settle for that.” Reyes said, whining as his head throbbed at his own voice.

Scott nodded and started to sing a few different songs that his mother used to sing to him, just load enough for Reyes to hear. Reyes eyebrows shot up in surprise at the soft tones of Scott’s voice and at how quickly they quieted the throbbing behind his eyes. Sooner than he expected his eyes started to slip closed as his racing thoughts shut off one by one. 

Scott smirked as he listened to the soft snores that resonated through his speakers. Making sure Reyes was asleep he ended the call and made a mental note to record the songs later and send them to the smuggler, but right now he had something more pressing to deal with. Sliding down the ladder he made his way to Vetra’s room. The turian looked up in surprise as she caught sight of him.

“Scott, what can I do for you?” Vetra asked as she continued to type on her omni tool.

“I was wondering if you could find something for me.” Scott asked, fidgeting slightly.

“Sure, what were you looking for?” Vetra asked still working.

“Someone that could make a few rings for me.” Scott said as Vetra’s eyes shot up to him.

“Like engagement rings?” Vetra asked.

“Yeah, I want to ask Reyes when we’re all done with this remnant stuff.” Scott said.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott screamed and thrashed against the restraints of the kett guards. The Archon worked fast as the kett already had a technology to lockdown biotic implants. He was roughed thrown into a chair on the bridge of the Hyperion next to the captain. Sara had made the decision to leave him on the ark so that he could coordinate with Dunn when they found Meridian. But unbeknownst to them they had thrown Scott right where the kett commander wanted him. 

After sending the signal to Sara the guards had grabbed him as the Archon watched him with hatred in his eyes. He flinched hard as the bot in front of him tried to access his SAM implant. It was like the claws from his nightmares, but now they reached into his skull flooding his nerves with burning pulses. Blood dripped from his nose and ears as Dunn watched him with concern. 

“Scott stay with me; Sara will kick their asses soon enough.” Dunn reassured.

Just as the words left Dunn’s mouth the pathfinder’s ships broke through FTL and surrounded the kett. Scott smiled wearily as Sara’s pissed off face filled the camera feed. 

“Are you ok.” Sara asked, ignoring the kett leader.

“Not really, you need to stop him.” Scott ground out as another wave of pain smashed against his skull. 

The next few hours were a blur of pain, nausea, and loud noised to the recon specialist. The only way he kept his thoughts straight was the consistent orders from SAM. The collar of his shirt was soaked with blood from his nose and corner of his mouth from how raw his throat was. His vison was alternating between going black or flashing white around the edges, giving him even less confidence in holding out until his sister could reach the second console.

“Scott, we need a bridge!” Sara yelled as she shot down another assembler, ignoring the ache in her own head. 

Scott cursed under his breath as he closed his eyes and looked at the neural pathways of Meridian, trying to find the connection to the bridge. After a few false tries he finally found the connection, but as soon as he worked at activating it the Archon activated the architect’s blast sending spikes of pure, unregulated pain down his spine. His scream tore from his hoarse throat as he doubled over and coughed on bile. 

“Scott, focus on the bridge.” Liam yelled as they took shots at the metal worm.

Whimpering into the coms he attempted to get his battered senses back on track as he found the connection again. Working as fast as he could he managed to raise the bridge in a few minutes. Now he just had to get the console working. Finding the connection in the blurred and massive amounts of possible lines had Scott’s thoughts spreading thin. As soon as he wrapped his mental processes around the connection the Archon sent another surge toward his nervous system. 

He couldn’t tell how long he lost consciousness for, but he came back to the sound of screaming and his shaking body barely holding together. Weakley he grabbed for the connection and started to work little by little. His pulse pounded against his temples as he felt the connection open.

“Now, Sara.” He gasped out as he leaned over to spit out some congealing blood and bile.

“Got it, tell me how to bring this all home Scott.” Sara yelled as she interfaced.

“Just, one more? Center console.” Scott mumbled as he felt the energy and fight leaving his body.

“Stay with me Scott!” Sara yelled as the team rushed for the last console.

He could have sworn this must have just been a dream, a nightmare that was a little more vivid than his others. And Reyes surly wasn’t right in front of him right now, placing a palm against his cheek so gently he was convinced he wasn’t there. He could see the smuggler speaking but he couldn’t hear him, couldn’t feel him touch his skin, and didn’t feel the pain as he was lifted with his head cradled against his chest. 

“Lexi, Scott needs medical attention now!” Sara shouted into the com as she limped behind, watching Reyes sprint her brother to the entrance, to help. 

“We’re here Sara.” Harry responded. 

As soon as Reyes turned the corner to the door, sweaty and gasping for his breath, he was met with the determined faces of Harry and Lexi a shuttle behind them. As soon as they saw him they motioned to the shuttle as they ran on with the pair. Scott whimpered as Reyes laid him down on the stretcher so that the doctors could start working. The smuggler stood back by Scott’s feet, allowing the doctors to get at the mess that was his partner’s head. Gently he ran a gentle hand over Scott’s intact shin, trying to give him some indication that he was there, that he was safe. 

Reyes was honestly surprised when they got to the med bay of the ark, surprised that Harry had his assistant shove a pair of scrubs into his hands and lead him to the decontamination station. Dressing as quickly as he could, he was lead to the operating room where they removed all of Scott’s clothes and had him hooked up to various machines, wires spanning his chest, temples, and wrist. Lexi pulled him to the left side near Scott’s shoulder. 

“He has to be conscious so that we can gauge his reactions and see what is more damaged than something else. I need you to keep him calm, touch his face, hands, shoulder, just let him know he’s safe.” Lexi explained as he nodded in understanding.

As soon as they introduced the stimulant into Scott’s IV his unfocused eyes shot open in confusion and he tensed. Reyes leaned his head over and ran a thumb across the scar under Scott’s right eye. Almost immediately the unfocused gaze shot to him and relaxed.

“mi angel, can you hear me?” Reyes asked slowly as he gestured with his free hand to his ear.

“Can’t hear, closer?” Scott mumbled, shaking slightly. 

Reyes nodded and gave him a warm, comforting smile. Leaning down he got as close to Scott’s left ear as he could.

“Can you hear me now?” Reyes asked.

“Yeah, where?” Scott started before coughing roughly into his breathing mask.

“You’re in the Hyperion OR, Lexi and Harry are going to fix your head. But I need you to focus on me, ok?” Reyes explained slowly enough for Scott to understand.

“Ok.” Scott whispered.

The next six hours were a blur of orders from the doctors, relating the order from Scott to Reyes, back to the doctors. Scott alternating between whimpering when a medical tool hit a nerve, to snuggling his face into Reyes steady hand. 

“Almost done, just a few more minutes.” Lexi said as she worked on inserting the last drainage tube to drain the hemorrhage fluid.

“Just a few more minutes Carino, then you can get some rest.” Reyes said as he squeezed Scott’s hand.

Scott hummed, exhaustion marking his features. The stimulant chemicals were the only thing that was keeping him responsive at this point. At least in those six hours of work Lexi and Harry had determined that there would be no lasting damage once he got past the recovery period. In a few weeks his hearing would go back too normal, feeling would return, and the threat of seizures and headaches would decrease with time. Reyes couldn’t be happier with the news that after everything the Archon and remnant had thrown at him, he was going to be ok.

“Ok, all done. Now we just need to move him to a bed and let him sleep it off.” Harry said as two nursed rolled a very comfortable hospital bed up next to the operating table. 

After the nurses and doctors made sure the Scott was washed up as much as possible they gently transferred him into the cushy bed before setting up all of the sensors for his vitals. Reyes never let go of Scott’s slightly trembling hand. As soon as his head was on a supporting pillow and several soft blankets placing secure pressure on him, he started to lull off. Reyes smiled as he leaned down to press a light kiss to his partner’s forehead. 

“Sleep tight mi angel.” Reyes whispered as Scott lulled off. 

“Thank you for being here Reyes, feel free to take the pullout in his room. He should be up in a few hours whining for pain meds and some food anyway.” Lexi said, smiling as she and Reyes followed Scott’s bed to a private room in the med bay. 

“There’s some extra clothes, and your armor on the bed, call if you need us. I need to go find his other half too sedate.” Lexi huffed.

Reyes changed into the sweat pants and soft shirt before tucking himself into the pullout bed, falling asleep to the light snores of Scott.

-

“Need some help?” Reyes called down as he watched Scott with his hands on his knees.

“No, all good.” Scott huffed, coughing slightly into his arm.

Reyes smirked and trotted back down the hill to close the gap between them. The smuggler pressed a kiss to the side of Scott’s head before bending down to thread his arms under his partner and lift. The man let out a yelp as his arms shot to the Latin man’s neck. It was only a short walk to the top, as the man snuggled into Reyes chest.

From here they could overlook the ark’s resting place and the beauty of Meridian. It had been just a month since the events of the Archon and Scott had basically dragged Reyes out here to get away from all the noise of the celebrations and the prodding of his doctors. Reyes couldn’t help but smiling as he felt Scott lean against his side in content. 

“You were right; this is an amazing spot.” Reyes mused as Scott shuffled beside him.

“I knew your sappy mind would like it.” Scott fired back as Reyes let out a carefree laugh. 

“You picked me.” Reyes shot back.

Scott just smiled and pulled away from Reyes and looked into the shimmering brown eyes of his partner. Any witty remark that Reyes had on his tongue died when Scott reached into his pocket and dropped to his knee.

“I did pick you Reyes Vidal, and I can’t believe I found someone as compassionate, caring, and as sexy as you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?” Scott asked.

Reyes breath hitched as he looked at the dark gray band with a seemingly glowing line of gold though the center. The smugger stared at the recon specialist’s hand, from this angle he could still see the wrist band the reported his vitals just under his hoodie sleeve. Scott fidgeted with nervous energy under Reyes stare. 

“Scott are you sure?” Reyes mumbled out, shaking slightly.

“Of course I am, I love you Reyes, just as you are.” Scott said standing up to lean his forehead against Reyes.

“Yes, a thousand times yes.” Reyes said, wiping away tears as Scott slipped the band onto his finger.

“Thank you for sticking by my side for this whole crazy start to Andromeda. Hopefully it gets better from here.” Scott said leaning into kiss Reyes passionately. 


	8. Chapter 8

Scott laughed under his breath as he watched Reyes fall off of his surfboard. They had been sitting in the middle of a newly discovered ocean on Kadara, among the calm waves, when Reyes had just simply tipped off the board that he had been clinging too beforehand. The smuggler resurfaced with a sputter and managed after several tries to drag himself back onto his board.

“How can you possibly enjoy this.” Reyes sneered as he shivered on the board. 

“You know I promised not to insult your lack of balance, but how did you manage to tip your board with no waves?” Scott asked as Reyes glared at him.

“I hate you.” Reyes said folding his arms over his chest.

Scott smirked as he leaned over just enough to kick out his leg and cause Reyes to squawk indignantly and crash back into the water. The recon specialist snorted as he watched the smuggler glare at him from the water. 

“I’m going back to my chair; I hope you don’t expect honeymoon sex after what you did today.” Reyes growled as he hopped on his board and paddled toward the shore. 

The recon specialist chuckled to himself as he paddled back out toward the waves. Hours later Scott waded back onto shore just as Reyes looked up from his chair, still glaring. 

“You’re still not getting sex.” Reyes said as Scott sauntered up to his chair and leaned down to straddle his husband’s waist.

“I’m sure I can convince you to come around.” Scott taunted as he leaned down to mouth at Reyes neck.

Reyes groaned as Scott grinded against his lap. The two weeks they had booked for their honeymoon had mostly ended up in this routine of Scott surfing, them hanging out in some activity, and then one of them dragging the other to the bedroom. Reyes looked up at him with an expression clouded with lust for his shirtless husband, only clad in a loose pair of swimming trunks. But also clouded with agitation for the ocean incidents, yes multiple. 

After a few minutes of Reyes not responding, Scott smiled a little disappointed as he turned himself around to lay between Reyes legs, head pillowed against the smuggler’s chest as he watched the sunset in the distance. Just being close enough to hear Reyes breath even out, feel the heat radiate from the Latin, and smell the ocean in the distance made Scott feel like he was dreaming. 

“Can I actually teach you how to surf tomorrow?” Scott asked softly as he ran his hand over the thin fabric that separated the smuggler’s bare chest from his. 

“Do you promise to be nice this time?” Reyes asked back as he felt his chest vibrate with Scott’s laughter.

“Yes, I promise. I want you to have fun on our honeymoon.” Scott said leaning his head back to look at Reyes.

“I think I’ve had plenty.” Reyes said running a hand down Scott’s back, winking as his finger caught the edge of his shorts.

“Something other than that you horn dog.” Scott chastised as he slapped Reyes hand away from his ass. 

Reyes smiled fondly as he kissed the top of Scott’s head. Even with all of their libido, they both had the tendency to get comfortable and fall asleep in whatever position they had cuddled up in, whether or not it gave them aches in the morning. And from this position the smuggler could see his partner’s eyes threatening to slip closed to the sounds of the ocean crashing against the shore, especially with the body heat below him.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Reyes whispered as Scott nodded sleepily.

The biotic leaned heavily against the smuggler as they made their way to the small cottage. Reyes shoved a now grumpy Scott into the shower to rinse the ocean from his body. Just a few moments after Reyes had changed and gotten into bed Scott stumbled in and flopped onto the bed, only clad in his boxers. Reyes chuckled under his breath as he threw the covers over the exhausted man. 

“Goodnight Carino.” Reyes whispered as he turned out the lights.

“Night, love you.” Scott mumbled as he reached a hand over to find Reyes under the blanket. 


	9. Chapter 9

_To: Ryder, Scott_

_From: Ryder, Sara_

_Subject: Urgent Mission_

_Hey Scott are you available for an important mission? We really need a good recon specialist for this, and I would appreciate your help. We have a location for the missing quarrian ark, and we need to act quickly considering their call for help last week. I understand if you’re not ready, but we really need you. We’ll be in port in a few hours if you can make it._

_Sara_

Scott read over the email a few more times before looking up to watch Reyes whistle to himself happily as he worked on dinner for the pair. The last few months on Kadara had been amazing. The planet was developing more and more outpost, while the existing ones had gotten better accommodations, showing how much progress they were making. He often worked as an official to coordinate defense for the settlements as well as zoning for new buildings and outposts. Or on bad days as a bodyguard to his shady husband. 

Now he was being asked to leave for a pathfinding mission, the first one since the Archon incident.

“Hey Reyes.” Scott said getting up and walking to his partner’s side.

“Yes, what’s going on?” Reyes asked as Scott pointed to the message on his data pad. 

Reyes eyes scanned the message several times before looking back up at Scott with conflicted eyes. 

“It sounds important, but do you think you’re ready to go back after what happened? I just don’t want you to rush into it and get hurt, or worse.” Reyes said, hand coming up to rub over Scott’s chest.

“Are you sure, I don’t want to leave if you’re not comfortable. Especially with the small band of outcasts we found last week.” Scott explained pulling the smuggler’s back against his chest.

“I’ll be ok; you go save the galaxy.” Reyes said smiling as he moved the food off the burner.

“That’s Sara’s job, remember mine is to save smuggler’s in distress.” Scott taunted as Reyes laughed at the memory. 

Scott smiled and pressed a loving kiss to Reyes lips before walking off to pack his bag. An hour later they both stood at the port docks as the Tempest landed. Sara stepped out looking tired before her expression immediately lifted at the sight of Scott, duffle slung over his shoulder, smuggler attached at the hip.

“Thanks for doing this Scott.” Sara said leaning into hug him tightly.

“You better thank Reyes too.” Scott whispered just low enough that the fidgeting smuggler couldn’t hear it.

Sara nodded into his shoulder and spun around to capture Reyes in a tight hug causing him to squeak in surprise. 

“I’ll make sure he gets home safe and sound. Are you sure you are comfortable with him going?” Sara asked staring into the smuggler’s sad eyes.

“Comfortable no, but I trust that he’s ready to go.” Reyes said. 

Scott smiled as he dropped his duffle and wrapped his arms around the smuggler. 

“I love you Reyes, stay out of trouble please. I don’t want to come home and have to deal with more birdshot to the ass.” Scott said as pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips.

“Love you too Scott, please be careful.” Reyes said pressing one more kiss to Scott’s lips before pulling away.

-

“Is that the ark?” Scott asked pointing out into space. 

The quarrian ark looked almost as bad as the turian ark. Fires making some sections glow a bright orange, while others just looked dead. 

“Looks like it, come on let’s go get suited up.” Liam said as he pulled Scott from the bridge. 

Sara joined them minutes later as she looked around the team that was going aboard. Sara, Jaal, and Drack would be team 1. Scott, Liam, and Peebee would be team 2. Cora and Vetra would remain on standby just in case. 

“Ok, the plan is to insert in a hanger that is still intact and have team one make their way to the bridge. Team two will make their way to cryo to assess how many are still on the ship. Be careful and report anything remotely questionable, open coms.” Sara explained as everyone nodded. 

Moments later they were all aboard the dimly lit hanger. Looking around Scott could see the plasma burns on the walls indicating that there had been a fight, and not a pretty one judging by the bodies still strewn around. 

Slowly he leads Liam and Peebee down the hallways toward the cryo bay. As soon as reached the tram, they discovered the transit cars damages beyond their capacity to repair. Scott sighed and leaped to the bottom of the tunnel.

“Take it slow, no telling what wires still have juice.” Scott said flicking on his helmet light.

Stepping over wires and various wreckage they slowly made their way to the med bay. A few hundred meters before they reached the door he could see light coming from the entryway. 

“Team 1 is almost to the bridge, what’s your position team 2?” Sara asked over the coms.

“At the tram entry to cryo, the lights on but we don’t know what’s on the other side.” Scott replied.

“Approach with caution team 2.” Sara said.

Scott keyed his acknowledgment before signaling to the others to hold position. Stalking up the edge of the door he could see the pile of bodies at the bottom of the tunnel indicating that this was probably an ambush area for enemies. Letting out a breath he distantly heard shuffling on the other side. 

Taking off his helmet he took a deep breath and stepped around the corner with his hands up. A bright lights hit his eyes as he tried to keep as still as he could for any friendly alien beyond the blinding tactic. 

“My name is Scott Ryder, I’m part of the pathfinder team.” Scott shouted and waited. 

Moments later the light shut off leaving him in the standard lighting of the hallway. In front of him was a barricade with a very large gun pointed directly at him. Behind it a quarrian stood up and stared with surprise in his features. 

“You heard the distress call?” The man said in awe. 

“Yes, we’re here to help. What’s the situation?” Scott asked as Liam and Peebee mirrored his stance behind him.

The quarrian waved them behind the battlements and pointed down the brightly lit hallway.

“In the med bay, that’s where our HQ is. The bridge was compromised.” The quarrian said as Scott froze.

“Sara, get away from the bridge, come to us.” Scott ordered.

“Little late for that warning bro. We have a lot of kett on this ship from what he got from SAM’s scans from the bridge. We need your team to get to the engine control so that we can get this thing moving toward apex crews that can actually clear the ship.” Sara yelled over gun fire. 

Scott cursed under his breath before running into the med bay. Stacks of machines were pushed to the side to make room for the captain’s maps and command stations. He looked up sharply at the new arrivals. 

“You must be our rescue party.” The captain snarled as another figure stepped up from beside him.

“Stop in Jun, I’m Matias the quarrian pathfinder.” Matias said. 

“Our pathfinder managed to get to the bridge and use our SAM to discover that all we need to do is get power to your FTL, after we get to initiative space apex teams will clean up the kett.” Scott explained as the pair stared at him.

“The engine core is more compromised than the bridge, that’s the first thing those monsters went after.” Jun explained. 

“Doesn’t matter, we’ll get it back. I would send reinforcements to the bridge to secure it.” Scott said as he shoved his helmet back over his head and turned around. 

“Wait, I’m going with you.” Matias said as she pulled two others with her.

Scott nodded as he used SAM to calculate the best route to the core. As soon as they reached the core Scott cursed as he caught sight of at least thirty kett with four exalted krogan. Anger radiated from his body from the still raw memories of his capture, as soon as Liam saw the first pulse of his biotics he grabbed the recon specialist and pushed him against the wall of the maintenance shaft.

“Hey, I know you have a lot of pent up aggression against these monsters. But you need to listen to me, use the anger to get them, but don’t tear apart this ship in the process. I’ll be right behind you, be careful.” Liam explained feeling the shaky anger in the man replaced with terrifying laser focus.

Matias and the other quarrians shot Peebee worried glances to which the Asari just laughed at. Scott holstered his gun and walked forward with deadly purpose as Liam stayed one step behind him.

“Long story short, he’s due some revenge on these monsters.” Peebee said as she followed Liam.

Scott threw a pulse at the first group of kett and started the whole battle. The quarrians stared in awe of the deadly biotics and pathfinder team that cleared all of the lower troops within moments leaving just two of the krogan before Scott’s biotics faltered under the energy load. Liam met a metal crate with a groan of pain as the krogan saunter up for the finishing blow to the squishy human. Scott threw the last of his biotic energy into a charge that had the krogan stumbling away from the cop, all attention on the biotic. 

Before he knew one krogan charged him and sent him flying into the solid railing of the room. Coughing as he stood bent over the railing the other krogan took the chance to grab the nape of his neck and pick him up. Pain spiked though his bruised abdomen as he struggled to free his venerable neck from claws of the monster. The krogan slammed him to the floor, managing to knock his helmet off and cut his cheek against the grating of the floor. 

Looking over he was met with Liam struggling to get back to his feet, holding his back and hip in agony as Peebee struggled to fight off the second krogan. He just caught sight of the quarrian soldiers cowering behind the crated before the krogan kicked his side sending him onto his back. The smile on the creation terrified him as he was suspended in the air by the front of his chest plate. Blood dripped from the cuts on his face as the krogan walked over to wall of the core. 

He grunted in pain as the krogan slammed him against the wall, head and torso impacting hard. Over and over until Scott choked on blood and gasped for air that kept getting knocked out of him. By the time the krogan had stopped he was trapped against the wall, armor and wall bent in just the right ways to trap him. Coughing and barely conscious he watched the krogan turn to find a furious Asari barreling toward him. 

-

“Team 1 we need medical for team 2. The engine core is online.” Peebee yelled as she ran toward Scott.

“Going to FTL now, hold on a few more minutes.” Sara said, exhaustion thick in her voice as well as worry since Scott didn’t call her.

Peebee carefully used her biotics to bend the metal trapping Scott and took his weight across her shoulders. His groans were weak as shaky, choked breaths punctuated the air. Liam was still laid on the ground from where Peebee had yelled at him to be still, but cursed under his breath at the sight of Scott.

“Scott stay with me, I’m so sorry, I tried to get to you before…” Peebee cried as she looked over the bruised and broken twin.

“It’s ok Peebee, just a few broken bones. You took them down without us.” Scott said levering himself up to sit up against the crate. 

“Goddess stay still.” Peebee snapped as Scott laughed and spit out a glob of blood. 

“Sitting up makes it easier to breathe.” Scott said as he glanced over at Liam.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Liam laughed.

“Just so you know I sent the quarrians back to their captain, they didn’t really help too much. But I can probably put the blame on them so Reyes doesn’t kill me.” Peebee sneered.

“Eh, he’s gonna nag me more about getting hurt again. I think I’m gonna retire after this, I’m sure Lexi would write me a medical discharge.” Scott mused as Liam and Peebee laughed. 

A few minutes later Drack kicked down the doors to the once blocked engine core. Lexi was behind with Sara and Jaal pushing two stretchers. 

“Hey guys, sorry for the wait.” Sara said falling to her knees in front of Scott.

“It’s ok, how’s the situation?” Scott asked, groaning as Drack lifted him onto the bed.

“Apex is clearing the ship, quarrians left number three thousand.” Sara explained as they rushed back to the Tempest. 

“Cool, got a speech ready for my husband yet?” Scott mumbled as Lexi injected him with a sedative. 

“I’ve got the whole ride back to Kadara to think of a peace offering, just get some rest.” Sara said as Scott lulled off.

-

Scott woke to the dull ache in his bones as he came too in the med bay of the Tempest. Glancing over he noticed Reyes watching him with tired, unfocused eyes almost as if he had just woken up and his thoughts were still coming online. All at once his eyes snapped open as he realized what had woken him.

“Hey handsome.” Scott mumbled, reaching out his hand to intertwine with his husbands.

“You really need to stop doing this, that or tell Lexi to get money for better chairs.” Reyes said with a weak smile as he grabbed Scott’s ring out of his pocket and put it back on the biotics’ finger.

Scott smiled, just now remembering that he handed it to the smuggler before he left, as a promise to come home. He watched Reyes run his eyes over the sensors and bandages with fear filled eyes, hand gripping his just a little tighter.

“Reyes, I’m here, I’m alive. That’s all that matters right now.” Scott said untangling their fingers to reach up and grab at the smugglers shirt to pull him closer. 

Reyes whole being crumbled as he leaned over to bury his face in Scott’s neck. Broken sobs shook the smuggler’s body as he struggled to hold back the dam of emotions that had broken free. Scott summoned the energy to wrap both of arms around Reyes and tighten his hold. Reyes whimpered against his neck as he started to even out his breathing. 

“Shh, its ok. We’re ok.” Scott whispered.

“I love you Scott.” Reyes whispered as he threaded their fingers together.

“I love you too Reyes.” Scott replied as Reyes pulled himself away.


	10. Chapter 10

“Reyes, can we talk?” Scott asked from his position looking over his datapad.

It had been a few months since the quarrian ark mission and Scott was more or less healed. Sometimes his back still ached from the fractures, but most days he was able to get around alright. Things had mostly gone back to what they were before, save the occasional nightmare from Scott or Reyes. 

The only difference was that Scott was now entranced with the photos from Gil of his year-old daughter. Scott had caught Reyes peering over his shoulder and smiling at the photos, but neither of them had brought up the idea for themselves. That’s where Scott was now, lying on the couch with a heat pack for his back, data pad of new pictures in hand. Reyes smirked as he slotted himself along Scott’s side on the couch.

“Sure, what is it?” Reyes said running a hand over his husband’s chest.

Scott fidgeted as he swiped to another photo of Gil helping Meri walk down the dusty streets of Eos. 

“Did you ever want to have kids?” Scott asked eyeing Reyes as his eyes went wide.

“I, I, I’ve never had them time to think about that.” Reyes stuttered.

“Do you want to?” Scott asked, smiling with a light in his eyes that was mesmerizing to Reyes.

“Are you sure that we’re ready? I mean I would love to have little ones running around, but this is Kadara.” Reyes said.

“Kadara has come a long way, and I think we’ve settled down enough. Reyes if you aren’t comfortable just say so.” Scott said, cringing as he sat up.

“I want children with you Scott, I just want to make sure that we can give them the best environment.” Reyes clarified shoving Scott back onto his heat pad.

“We can, I bet we can also have cuter kids than Gil.” Scott taunted as Reyes laughed and pressed a heated kiss to Scott’s lips.

“I’ll call the program tomorrow and ask about applications, until then how is your back?” Reyes asked as he slid his palm along Scott broad chest, fingers dipping under his waistband.

“Sadly not good enough for the activities you seem to have planned.” Scott said, smirking as Reyes pouted and withdrew his hand.

“It’s ok, would you like to watch a movie and have some leftovers?” Reyes asked as Scott nodded.

-

Three months, just three months left until they would have two infants running around their lives. Reyes smiled to himself as lied in bed next to a snoring Scott. It had been just a few weeks since their last trip to visit the twins in their artificial wombs on the Nexus, and Scott’s eyes had lit up in the most amazing way when their daughter had kicked back against his hand.

To his surprise Sara had chosen to ground the Tempest for the month before and two months’ after the babies were going to be born. The whole Tempest crew was almost as excited as Scott was. The biotic had spent most of the day building the crib and baby proofing their new home in the Diaton settlement. Reyes had had a new two story apartment built, and had stationed more collective guards to the settlement. 

Scott smiled as he burrowed into the smuggler’s side. Reyes, even though nervous with every fiber of his being, was entranced with how happy Scott and he had become during the past six months. For now, he just savored the quiet peace of Scott’s soft snores and the sound of the small creek outside their window.

-

“It’ll just be a few minutes, congratulations by the way.” Jil said watching Scott practically vibrate with excitement as Reyes was more of a ball of nerves.

“Thank you so much so helping us Jil.” Scott said before looking over to Reyes.

Scott smiled as he wrapped his arm around Reyes side. 

“Reyes, it’s ok.” Scott said as the doors opened. 

Harry and Lexi walked in with wide smiles on their faces at each twin they held. Lexi had the tanner bundle with light brown hair. That was Cole. Harry had the smaller bundle with bright white hair matching Scotts. The little girl, Alisha. 

Reyes looked over to find Scott wiping tears from his eyes as Harry instructed him on how to support her head before transferring the fragile bundle into his arms. It was Lexi who tapped his arm and brought him out of his trance to give Cole to him. Reyes couldn’t help but cry at the small bundle that looked so much like him, but seemed to have Scott’s bright blue, orange eyes. 

“We’ll let you two have a minute before you want the crowd. Congrats.” Harry said as he, Jil, and Lexi left the room. 

Scott had his gaze locked on the little girl in his arms as Reyes walked up beside him and smiled fondly. She had Reyes shimmering brown eyes and was glancing between each of them before giggling up at them. 

“They’re perfect, healthy, cute, and happy.” Reyes said leaning his head on Scott’s shoulder.

“Well they did have the best genes.” Scott said as Reyes chuckled beside him. 

“Should we let the crowd in, I’m sure your mother and sister are bouncing off the walls.” Reyes asked as Scott sat himself down on the couch in the room, Reyes following.

“I kind of promised Peebee that she could have first dibs on holding them, since she saved me on the ark.” Scott said as Reyes laughed.

Seconds later Peebee bounced into the room with a smug look as she all but melted at the sight of the twins. 

“Your sister is pissed by the by.” Peebee said as she sat on the couch next to Scott.

“I bet, this is Alisha and that is Cole.” Reyes explained.

“I don’t need to hold one, I know you just got them and probably don’t want to let them go. They are very cute though.” Peebee said as Scott nodded tears back in his eyes.

“Would you let my mom and Sara in?” Scott asked as he wiped his eyes.

Peebee nodded as she hugged both of them and left to grab the pair. Moments later Sara and Ellen came into the room immediately cooing over the two infants. Sara took a seat on the other side of Reyes while Ellen took the seat beside her son. 

“I’m so proud of you Scott, they’re beautiful.” Ellen mused as he ran a finger along Alisha’s soft hair. 

“Thanks mom, but I only did half the work.” Scott said nodding to Reyes.

A few hours later most of the crowd had gone through leaving the two infants in their hospital cribs and Scott drooling on the couch with his arm thrown over his eyes, along with his sister who had taken the other couch. 

Reyes was standing between the cribs smiling as he watched the two infants sleep. Ellen walked up beside him and smiled as well.

“Reyes, can we talk?” Ellen asked as Reyes frightened gaze snapped to hers. 

“Sure, lead the way.” Reyes said after a moment. 

The smuggler rubbed at his arm nervously as Scott’s mother lead him to her office in the hospital. Closing the door behind them, she turned to find Reyes shaking. Being trapped in a room was not one of his most favorite things, especially with having no knowledge of what was about to happen.

“You’re not in trouble Reyes.” Ellen said turning on the soft lights of the room. 

“Oh.” Reyes replied.

“I just wanted to personally thank you for everything you have done for Scott. You’re the first person besides Sara that he has felt safe with, especially with his scars. So thank you for loving him, and I’m honored to call you my son-in-law.” Ellen said hugging the smuggler tightly.

“Scott made me a better man, I can’t believe I found him.” Reyes replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Scott groaned as he heard a cry from across the hallway, for the third time that night. He glanced over at Reyes who was dead to the world, snoring lightly. Smiling tiredly, he carefully pulled himself from the bed and rubbed his eyes. Reyes had taken the twins for the last three nights because he hadn’t been feeling well, so he had some ground to repay.

Walking into the nursery he was met with the familiar sight of Alisha wailing in her crib with Cole sniffling on the edge of joining his sister. Scott rubbed at his temples, wailing grinding on his fragile and exhausted brain. Smiling he leaned over the crib and caught Alisha’s attention.

“Hey trouble.” Scott mumbled as Alisha smiled and babbled up at him.

Taking a quick glance over at Cole, he found his son asleep blissfully quiet. Sighing he picked Alisha up and checked her diaper, finding it clean. 

“What’s the matter beautiful?” Scott whispered as he sat back in the rocking recliner. 

Alisha’s eyes snapped to his and she reached up a pudgy arm to palm at his chest. Scott laughed as he leaned his head down so that she could run her hand over his face, eyes curious as she felt his stubble. 

“Time to go back to sleep.” Scott said as he pressed a kiss to her head.

Alisha yawned as she snuggled her face into his shirt. Scott yawned and grabbed the handle on the recliner to tip the chair back and raise the leg rest. Alisha giggled happily as Scott moved her to lay on her chest on his chest. He smiled as she lulled off to the sound of her father’s heartbeat. Yawning he closed his eyes for the moment to give her a few minutes to make sure she was asleep. 

Reyes groaned as he reached his hand over to feel the cold spot on the other side of their bed. Opening his blearily eyes he found his husband gone. Sighing he levered himself out of bed and checked the clock to find it just a few minutes from his morning alarm at 8. 

Sighing he turned off the alarm and wandered across the hall, the Kadara sunlight filtering though the nursery blinds. He had to hold back his laughter at the sight of Scott drooling in the recliner with Alisha on his chest also sleeping soundly. It was a miracle how their daughter, no matter how fussy could be calmed by lying on Scott’s chest. Smiling he carefully picked up the infant, head cradled on his shoulder before shaking Scott’s.

“Scott, go get in bed.” Reyes whispered as Scott groaned and cracked open his eyes.

“I fell asleep again didn’t I?” Scott grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Just go get a few more hours in the actual bed.” Reyes whispered as he pressed a kiss to lips. 

“I’m fine Reyes, put her back in the crib and I’ll start breakfast. Hopefully they’ll stay asleep for a few more hours before Drack and Sara come over.” Scott said walking out toward the kitchen.

A few moments later Reyes walked out to Scott heating up a pan for some omelets judging by all of the ingredient containers placed out. He smiled deviously as he walked up behind Scott and wrapped his arms around the biotics waist, pressing his chest to his back. Scott sighed as he leaned back into the solid chest behind him. 

“Well hello there, come here often?” Scott asked as tilted his head to allow the smuggler to press a heated kiss to his lips. 

Scott smirked as he felt the familiar press of his husband’s arousal press against his hip. Just as Reyes went to mouth at his neck a familiar cry broke them out of their activities. Reyes let out a chuckle as Scott cursed under his breath. 

“That is your son.” Scott grumbled as he focused back on cooking.

Reyes chuckled as he walked back to the nursery finding the sniffling boy fidgeting in his crib. Smiling he picked up the boy and cradled him in his arm. 

“Papa isn’t very happy with you cock blocking him, no he isn’t.” Reyes teased as Cole giggled happily and palmed at Reyes face. 

Reyes smirked as he walked over to the changing station and set about that task. Moments later he could hear Alisha shuffling around in her crib. No rest for the weary then. Setting Cole down in his bassinet he walked over to retrieve his daughter and change her before placing her in her own basinet. With a sigh he grabbed both and slid them down the carpeted hallway to the living room, laughing at the happy giggles of the pulled infants. 

Scott looked up from his work just in time to see Reyes pull the two happy infants into the living room. Chuckling to himself he shut off the stove and placed their omelets onto the counter before pulling two bottles out of the heater that Lexi had gifted them. Reyes smiled fondly as he watched Scott walk over with the pair of bottles. Even in their exhausted states he loved the mornings that he got to spend with his family. Part of him hated that he had even questioned this decision in the first place.

“Reyes if you could stop eye-fucking me and feed our children that would be great.” Scott deadpanned.

“I was fondly admiring our family, who’s the horn dog now. And cursing in front of infants tisk tisk.” Reyes responded as he took the bottle and took Cole in his arm.

“I heard you tell Cole that he was cock blocking you, so don’t even start.” Scott grumbled as he took Alisha and started feeding her.

Scott sighed as he used his free hand to rub at his temple. The last few days and last night were starting to catch up with his back and his energy. Even with Reyes there to help it nearly impossible for him to get more than a few hours of sleep each night and rest his back enough. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Reyes asked moving to sit beside Scott.

“I’m sorry, it’s just my back, sleeping, and we haven’t had a minute to ourselves. I felt so bad making you take care of them the past few days, and I can’t even make it one night without complaining.” Scott sobbed as he wiped at his eyes.

Reyes starred at Scott with wide eyes, in all of his musing he hadn’t noticed that Scott was in such agony as he was. Alisha looked up at Scott and grabbed onto his shirt, confused at her crying father. Scott sniffled as he reached down to smooth the hair from Alisha’s eyes. Reyes sighed and put Cole into his bassinet with his bottle before taking Alisha and doing the same. 

Scott was about to start apologizing again when Reyes pulled him into a tight embrace. The twins remained remarkably calm as Scott started sobbing into Reyes shoulder. The smuggler gentled carded his finger’s along Scott hair, bring the other up to wrap around his waist. He could feel Scott almost shaking with the energy of keeping himself going under the stress and his ailments. 

“Shh, mi angel. You don’t need to apologize for anything. How about we invite Lexi over for dinner and we can talk, make sure everything is alright with your back. For better or for worse I will always take care of you, please don’t forget that. You’re allowed to hurt.” Reyes whispered as he held a now boneless Scott.

“God I love you.” Scott said, half laughing, half sniffling. 

“I love you too. I’ll go get our food if you burp them.” Reyes said as Scott nodded. 

Reyes smiled as he took a tissue and wiped Scott’s face before pressing a kiss to his lips, then got up to get the food. Scott laughed under his breath as he turned back toward the two infants that were starting to nod off, bottle’s almost empty. Cole smiled up at him as he lifted the infant over his shoulder. 

“Please don’t spit up on me this time handsome boy.” Scott whispered as he patted the infants back, hearing a pair of burps. 

Scott chuckled as laid the infant back down, relieved to find his back dry. Just as he picked up Alisha Sara and Drack came in the front door all smiles at they spotted the infants. 

“Hey sis.” Scott greeted as he positioned Alisha to pat her back. 

“Morning, hope we’re not too early.” Sarah said setting down her purse on the kitchen table as Scott stood up to greet her and Drack.

“Cole’s in his bassinet, they might fall back asleep if…” Scott started as he heard a wet burp and felt the back of his shirt get wet and warm. 

Sara covered her mouth with her hand as Reyes shook his head and grabbed a washrag. Scott just stood there with a look of shock on his face.

“I feel so betrayed, little girl. Here.” Scott said lifting Alisha to see her babbling happily, milk on her chin as he passed her to Sara to walk to the bathroom.

“Betrayed?” Drack wondered aloud as he walked over to Sara’s side.

“Cole usually spits up on him, this is the first time Alisha has done it. I’m fair game to either of them.” Reyes said wiping the infant’s chin clean. 

Drack laughed as he stomped over to where Cole was looking around excitedly at the commotion. Catching sight of the krogan, Cole babbled smiling as he spotted his krogan grandpa. Drack smiled as he took a blanket from under the coffee table and placed Cole in it before picking the boy up to cradle in his arm without having him rub against the rough krogan plates. Scott walked back out in a new shirt, making a b line to get his breakfast. 

“Do you want me to grab your brace and a heat pack?” Reyes whispered as he took his plate to the sink.

“I already put in on and took some of my pain meds. Feels a little better.” Scott said as Reyes let out a sigh of relief.

“Breakfast was amazing by the way; you still need to teach me those secrets of yours.” Reyes teased as he pressed a quick kiss to Scott’s cheek.

“Wait Scott made his omelets?” Sara asked glancing at her brother’s plate.

“I make them every morning Sara.” Scott said smirking as he finished his. 

“No fair, how come you never made them for the crew?” Sara asked.

“You never asked.” Scott said as Reyes slapped his arm.

“Love you too bro.” Sara grumbled as she turned to smiled at Alisha. 

Scott laughed under his breath as he put the pan back on the burner and walked to grab the ingredients from the fridge. Sara let out a giddy laugh as she watched her brother relax as he cooked. 

“Drack do you want one?” Scott asked.

“Sure kid.” Drack said as he rocked Cole back and forth, the boy asleep and drooling on his arm.

Scott hummed happily as he mixed ingredients. Reyes sat on the counter a few feet from the stove, watching Scott with a curious fascination. 

“You are so domestic.” Sara mused out load.

“Yes the brother of the pathfinder and the charlatan, two story house, and two kids. So domestic.” Reyes laughed.

“When are you going to marry Jaal sis?” Scott shot back.

Sara’s face flushed red as she used her free hand to rub the back of her neck. 

“It’s kind of weird to think that when we decide to that mom will be the only Ryder left in Andromeda.” Sara said as Scott nodded.

“Huh, do you know when mom is going to come down?” Scott asked as he shoved a plate in front of Drack.

“I think she was planning on catching the next shuttle out here, so next week? She really wants to see them again.” Sara said.

“Yeah.” Scott agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Scott woke up to the dark room in a confused state as he looked around for what had woken him. Reyes wasn’t on his side of the bed, and it was cold to the touch when Scott reached over. Walking to the nursery he found both infants blissfully asleep with no sign of Reyes. Rubbing his eyes, he walked down the hall to find both the kitchen and the living room empty as well. He was about to walk to the porch when he heard coughing sounds coming from the bathroom. 

Walking to the bathroom he was met with the light shining from under the door, and painful puking noises echoing in the room. Sighing he knocked on the door softly hearing Reyes cough and whine in response. Cringing in worry Scott opened the door to find Reyes bent over the toilet head on one of his arms and the other wrapped around his stomach. 

He gently kneeled beside the smuggler and rubbed his back. Then he caught sight of the red that was mixed in the saliva of the smuggler’s chin. Glancing in the toilet he was met with red tinged water as Reyes tracked him with pained eyes. 

“I’m going to go call Lexi.” Scott said running too the kitchen to grab his data pad.

Dialing the doctor’s number, he waited two rings before the doctors picked up, face appearing on the screen. He cringed as Reyes hacked painfully in the bathroom.

“Can you come over Lexi, Reyes is puking up blood.” Scott said before Lexi could ask.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in five. If you can get him to drink any water that would be great.” Lexi said as she ended the call.

Grabbing a glass of water, he returned to the bathroom to find Reyes in the same position he left him. Taking a wipe from the counter he placed the glass of water down and pulled Reyes back against his chest. There was no fight left in the smuggler as he collapsed against Scott. Wiping the blood from his chin Scott kissed the side of his head, Reyes leaning into the contact.

“Reyes, I need you to drink some water. Lexi is going to be here in five.” Scott whispered as Reyes groaned.

“Come on, just a little.” Scott said pressing the glass to his lips.

Reyes drank a few gulps before coughing painfully and burying his head back against Scott’s chest. Scott gently pulled Reyes into his arms and lifted the smuggler in a bridal carry to the living room. Whimpering Reyes shivered as Scott set him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. A soft knock on the door had Scott jumping up to let Lexi in who was carrying her bag of medical supplies. 

“Where is he?” Lexi asked.

“Couch, he managed to drink a few mouthfuls, but I’m pretty sure he emptied his tank before that.” Scott explained.

Lexi nodded and turned on the light. Reyes tracked her with unfocused eyes as she kneeled down in front of his face. Smiling she ran her scanner over him and while she waited for the deep scan results she pulled on a pair of gloves. 

“Are you having any abdominal pains still?” Lexi asked as she slipped off his shirt and felt along his stomach.

“Yes.” Reyes whispered, voice gone. 

Scott’s face fell as he heard the hollow sound that was usually so full of life. 

“Any blood in your stool, or underwear?” Lexi asked as she felt along a particular spot on his stomach.

“Don’t, know.” Reyes said coughing weakly.

Lexi nodded and pulled on another pair of gloves to reach down the back of Reyes boxers. Reyes flushed red as Lexi examined down there. Scott smiled and leaned over the back of the couch to cup Reyes face.

“First action you get in a month huh?” Scott joked as Reyes turned even redder.

Lexi sighed as her finger came back bloody, prompting Scott too pale. Then Scott looked at Lexi as her data pad chimed. Sighing she read over the results and rubbed her temples.

“Most likely from the sulfur in the water, your late smoking habit, and drinking. You have stage three liver cancer the has spread into your intestines. We need to get you to the medical center now so we can start treatment and give you the best chance. Scott I’ll call Sara to come help you, I’ll make sure Reyes gets help.” Lexi said.

Within minutes Reyes was being loaded into a medical rover and Sara was holding Scott inside his home. The biotic had fainted when they took Reyes out, and now he was a sobbing mess in one of the dining room chairs since he refused to sit on the couch. Jaal and Cora were also over as support. Both of them electing to help clean the bathroom and couch of any remnant of Reyes blood. 

“I’m so sorry Scott, are you sure that you don’t want to go to the center with him tonight?” Sara asked.

“The twins need me here, and I don’t think I could hold myself together if Lexi gave me any more specifics.” Scott mumbled. 

-

The next morning Scott, at Sara’s prodding, left the twins in their care so that he could go check in with Reyes and Lexi. One of Lexi’s assistants lead him back to the private room where Reyes was. The smuggler was dressed in a hospital gown with nose oxygen and an IV, along with some other tubes running from his abdomen. He smiled weakly at Scott as he shrugged off his jacket and took a seat beside his bed.

“So any news?” Scott asked timidly as he grabbed Reyes hand.

“Lexi operated last night and took out as much of the tumors and infected tissue as she could. The rest is going to be treated with a special form of medigel. I’m looking at a few weeks in the center for treatment, worst case is that my body rejects the medigel and they have to rely on particle therapy.” Reyes explained.

“Were you in pain before last night?” Scott asked.

“I had some aches down there, but I just assumed that they were the run of the mill stomach aches since you cook with a few more spices than I was used to. Last night I just felt feverish and before I knew it bile turned to blood and I didn’t have the voice or interlude to go get you.” Reyes explained.

“So no more drinking then?” Scott asked as Reyes smiled.

“Only in very small percentages, alcohol content and frequency. It was the hard smoking before you made me quit that really hit me, that and the sulfur in the water before your sister and the vault.” Reyes answered.

“You know I can see why you hated these chairs.” Scott joked, voice shaky with emotion.

“I never wanted to see you in it to be honest, though I never wanted to see you in the bed either.” Reyes said as he kissed Scott’s hand. 

Scott nodded as looked at the ground as Lexi came in and closed the door softly. A gentle hand on his shoulder had him looking up to smile at the doctor and pull he into a hug.

“Thank you so much Lexi.” Scott sniffled.

“You’re welcome Scott.” Lexi said as she pulled away and lifted the blanket to check Reyes.

Scott watched her movements as his pulse pounded in his ears.

“It looks like the medigel is working it’s magic. A few more treatments and you should be good to recover at home.” Lexi said as Scott let out a sigh of relief.


	13. Chapter 13

Scott chuckled as he opened the door to their house. It had been two years since Reyes had been cleared medically and this was the first weekend that they had handed the twins off to their aunt Sara so that they could have a romantic anniversary. And Scott had just returned from his work on one of the new outpost’s shops and was greeted by a trail of rose petals. 

Setting down his work bag and jacket he toed off his shoes and socks before following the trail back to the bedroom. Opening the door, he was met with Reyes in just his boxers reading from his datapad with the room only lit by a few candles. 

“Have a good day at work mi angel?” Reyes asked as he tossed his data pad to the side.

“Yeah, wasn’t too bad.” Scott said flopping down on the bed on his back.

“That’s good.” Reyes said scooting over to mouth at Scott’s neck.

“You are such a cheesy man.” Scott said, moaning as Reyes sucked hard at his neck and trailed a hand down his side.

“Only for you mi angel.” Reyes mumbled as he ran a hand over Scott’s bare chest, admiring he muscle definition of his husband. 

Scott hummed as Reyes slipped off his shirt. Moving to straddle his partner Reyes let his eyes admire the man underneath him. In two years all they had managed was quick fun in the shower or during the twin’s long naps. It had never been this, this slow methodical cataloguing of their partner’s beauty. And now that they had all weekend the smuggler could take his time. 

Sliding a hand up Scott’s side he relished the full body shudder that came with the smuggler caressing his scars. Scott reached up his own hand to cup the back of his lover’s neck and drag him down into a heated kiss, tongue and teeth battling against each other. It Reyes that pulled away first to nip at Scott’s collar bone as the biotic’s hand shot to his hips. 

“Reyes.” Scott moaned as heat spread through his body like he hadn’t felt in ages.

“Shh, we’re going slow tonight carino.” Reyes whispered, nipping marks along his jawline.

Scott smirked as he silently slid his hands from his partner’s waist to cup the smuggler’s leaking arousal through his boxers. Smiling victoriously as the man rutted against his hand, Scott took his hand away and reached back to grab a handful of Reyes firm ass pulling him to create much needed friction against his crotch. 

“You are the worst.” Reyes hissed as Scott dipped his hand below his waistband to grab hold of his erection. 

Reyes choked on his words as Scott stroked him. Taking advantage of his loss of concentration Scott hooked his leg and rolled Reyes onto his back. Pulling the smuggler’s hands over his head, he pressed his lips to Reyes swallowing his surprised noises. 

“Maybe you’re not in control tonight mi amour.” Scott growled as he smirked viciously against his lover’s neck.

Reyes went boneless under him, mind blank at his partner’s dominating words. Scott chuckled as he pulled Reyes underwear off and started to kiss down his chest. Reyes threw his hands in Scott’s hair as soon as the biotics hands went elsewhere. 

“Scott, please.” Reyes begged as Scott’s stubble brushed his nether region.

“Now who wants it fast.” Scott teased. 

-

“Daddy?” 

Scott groaned as his peaceful sleep came to an end. Glancing at his clock it was only three in the morning and a certain five-year-old was on his side of the bed. Alisha stood there bashfully in her dotted, pink footed pajamas, clutching her stuffed pyjak. Scott smiled and rubbed his eyes.

“Yes.” Scott mumbled.

“Can I sleep with you and papa?” Alisha asked.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Scott asked as Alisha nodded. 

“Let’s go back into your room and you can tell me about it. Remember we have to let papa sleep with a lot of room for a few days.” Scott said as he picked Alisha up and walked back to their room. 

Cole was still asleep, drooling on his pillow as they entered. The room was dimly lit by a blue night light in the corner. Sitting down on the edge of Alisha’s twin sized bed he took her in his lap. One thing that he learned from Lexi was that it was better to talk out children’s nightmares rather than just allow them in their parents bed.

“So what was your nightmare about?” Scott asked.

“You and papa were fighting.” Alisha said wiping her eyes.

Scott sighed, they had been fighting more and more as stress went up in both of their jobs. And just the other day Reyes had had his scar tissue from his cancer episode removed. The smuggler was easily agitated on his new medication to deal with the pain. His leg had also given them its share of trouble when he often spent the better part of an hour in the morning trying to get it to sync. 

“Papa and I are just tired. We love each other, and you and Cole very much.” Scott said hugging Alisha to his chest. 

“Love you too daddy.” Alisha said as she snuggled into Scott’s chest and closed her eyes.

“Night baby girl.” Scott whispered as he laid her down and tucked her blankets around her.

Rubbing his eyes, he closed the door slightly, and walked out to the living room. Sitting on the couch he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He could feel a headache coming on as he looked out the window. The outpost had expanded a lot in the past three years and he often spent most of the day handling the new survey applications. As a result, Reyes often had the twins most of the day while also trying to coordinate affairs as the Charlatan. 

Slowly he made his way back to the bedroom and slipped back into bed. Glancing over he found Reyes still peacefully asleep from his sleep meds. The next few hours were a desperate and frustrating attempt at getting back to sleep that ended with Scott groaning as his alarm sounded at eight. Through his exhausted state he felt Reyes run a hand over the small of his back, up to his neck and back down to his tense shoulder. 

“Morning.” Scott mumbled as he turned over onto his other side to look at Reyes. 

Reyes eyes widened as he took in his partner’s bloodshot eyes and the dark, bruise like bags under them. He looked nothing like the energetic man he had known on that beach years ago. Sighing he ran his hand over his chest, tracing the gentle curved of his muscles. 

“Are you ok?” Reyes asked, wincing as he rolled to pull the biotic to his chest.

“Alisha had a nightmare at 3, I never got back to sleep. She said she dreamt that we were fighting, and I just now realized how much we have been. I’m sorry for always being gone and busy.” Scott said as he reached up to kiss Reyes on the cheek.

“I’m sorry as well, the surgery and work have taken their toll. But I still love you as much as I did six years ago. I think we need to take a vacation, perhaps with your sister and her crew.” Reyes proposed.

“That sounds amazing, I love you too.” Scott said snuggling back into his chest.

“Daddy, Papa?” Cole and Alisha called from their doorway.

Reyes chuckled as Scott groaned pitifully. Reyes hid his wince as he sat up and smiled at the twins.

“Good morning little ones, come to snuggled with your daddy?” Reyes asked as both twins burst into giggles and jumped on Scott.

Scott exaggerated his groan as the two masses landed on him. Reyes smirked at the scene of Scott’s head buried in the blanket, a small smile gracing his lips as he lashed out his arm to tug Alisha down into his arms. Cole backed into his Papa’s arms as they watched Alisha struggle as Scott tickled her. Reyes smiled as he pressed a kiss to Cole’s head, causing the boy to squirm in his grip. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Scott slow down!” Sara called as she watched her brother all but sprint across the sand, surfboard in hand. 

Reyes and the twins trailed behind Sara along with the rest of the Tempest crew. These reunions were rare in the wake of the disbanding of the pathfinder teams until needed again. Sara laughed as she watched her brother trip on an unseen object and crash into the sand with a thump. Reyes almost dropped their beach bag as he bent over laughing. The twins giggled happily as they ran after their fallen father. 

“How on Earth did you fall in love with him?” Sara chuckled as Reyes watched the twins jump on their father’s prone form.

“I think he seduced me.” Reyes said, laughing as Scott looked up in mock anger.

“Pretty sure it was the other way around there.” Scott sneered as he climbed to his feet, brushing off the loose sand.

“Shush you.” Reyes said as the biotic glared playfully at him.

Reyes squinted at his partner in suspicion. Both twins looked up at their fathers in confusion as Scott dropped his surfboard. Suddenly Reyes yelped and sprinted away as Scott lashed out to catch him. Scott laughed as he ran after Reyes who was slightly slower than the biotic. Both twins watched with wide smiles as Scott caught Reyes by his waist and hauled him in the air. Reyes cursed in Spanish as he flailed in his partner’s firm grasp. 

“What’s Daddy doing with Papa?” Cole asked Sara.

“They’re just playing.” Sara said.

Suddenly they heard a high pitched scream as Scott threw himself into the surf with Reyes. The smuggler ran away from the water as soon as he could get free. Prancing around trying to get the cold water off his skin. Scott sat up right in the surf laughing as small waves crashed against his back.

“I think Daddy broke Papa.” Cole said as he looked down at his sandcastle bucket.

“I think he did, come on let’s set up the blankets.” Sara said as she started to walk toward the small beach house. 

“Me next Daddy!” Alisha yelled as she ran into Scott’s arms, now standing at the edge of the water. 

“We need to get some sun screen on you first.” Scott said pressing a kiss to her forehead before letting her run back to Sara.

Scott smiled as he watched the twins interact with the Tempest crew. Glancing to his side he found Reyes wrapped in the blanket from their bag glaring at him. Scott chuckled as he walked over and laid out their four towels under their umbrella. Wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist he pulled Reyes down onto the towel and kissed his cheek. The smuggler growled as Scott turned him around to face him.

“You are an evil man.” Reyes growled as he buried his wet mess of hair into Scott’s bare chest.

“Love you too.” Scott said.

“Hey you two, stop seducing each other and watch your children.” Peebee yelled as Alisha threw herself on Scott’s back.

“Daddy, can we go in the water now?” Alisha asked.

“Sure, just give me a minute with Papa.” Scott said as Alisha smiled and ran off to find her brother. 

“Go ahead, I’ll just die of hypothermia, alone in the sand.” Reyes groaned in dramatic fashion.

“You know I feel like you would like to take a swim again, yeah I think I’m right.” Scott said as he ripped off Reyes blanket and hauled the smuggler over his shoulder. 

“Scott, do this and I will burn all of your models, all of them.” Reyes yelled as he struggled in Scott’s grip. 

“Cole, Alisha. Come swim with Papa.” Scott called as the two twins ran ahead of him with Sara, Peebee, and Liam in hurried tow. 

“Scott Vidal, let me down now.” Reyes squeaked as he watched Scott step foot into the water.

“I’m the charlatan hear me roar.” Scott taunted as he waded into the water waist deep until Reyes dangling hand almost could touch the water.

“Is this traditional human behavior of bonded couples?” Jaal asked as Sarah watched the twins swim in their life jackets. 

“Sort of.” Sara said watching the two in amusement.

“Should I too do that to you then?” Jaal asked.

“No, I think we’re good.” Sara said.

Scott laughed as he felt Reyes cling to him like a cat afraid of the water. Taking a deep breath, he let himself fall backward, hearing Reyes muffled scream through the rush of water into his ears. Coming back to the surface he was met with a sputtering Reyes, shaking as he glared at Scott.

“Do they have divorce courts in Andromeda yet?” Reyes asked as Scott laughed.

“I don’t know, go ask Tann.” Scott said wrapping his arms around the smuggler’s waist and burrowing his face into his husband’s shoulder. 

“Such an evil man.” Reyes mused as he smirked to himself.

Scott smirked over his shoulder as he watched Cole and Alisha swim around. Reyes was still tense in front of him and suddenly Scott felt guilt pool in the pit of his stomach. He should have stopped after the first one, not have pushed his partner into something he wasn’t comfortable with. 

“I didn’t go too far did I?” Scott whispered as Reyes glanced back at him with a fond smile.

“No, though if you would just introduce me to the ocean like a normal person maybe I’d like it more.” Reyes said as he reached back to cup Scott’s face.

“Ok, are you still cold?” Scott asked.

“Not now.” Reyes hummed. 

Sara and Peebee stood together watching the pair as they spoke. Sara groaned every time they exchanged a sappy glance. Peebee gagged whenever she caught them.

“That’s it, I’m doing something, take the twins over there.” Peebee said as Sara laughed and herded the twins a few feet away from the pair.

Peebee let her biotics run through the water creating a wave taller than the pair. Before they knew it the wave crashed over their heads sending them to the ocean floor. Scott came up sputtering and coughing as he glared at Peebee. Reyes came up a second later, clinging to Scott side as he coughed up water.

“What the hell was that?” Reyes growled.

“An Asari that can’t let people be happy.” Scott sneered as Peebee laughed.

“It’s not my fault that you two are nauseatingly sappy. Go play with your kids.” Peebee said. 

Scott sighed as he wrapped his hands back around Reyes. His fiery Latin temper was starting to come out as he nearly vibrated out of Scott’s grasp. 

“Hey, it’s ok.” Scott mumbled as he led Reyes over to the twins. 


	15. Chapter 15

Scott cursed under his breath as he grabbed another stack of survey applications. At this rate he wouldn’t be home until after the twins went to sleep. Sighing he opened the next file and started to read. 

Halfway into looking over the coordinates he felt a headache start to throb behind his temples. Closing the report and setting his data pad down he rubbed at his temples trying to quell the ache before it got worse. It was made worse by the fact that he had forgotten his glasses at home, which helped take the strain off his damaged eye. 

He glanced over to the digital picture frame that cycled through his pictures of the twins, Reyes, and the Tempest crew. It was stuck on one that showed him and Reyes kissing the day that they had gotten married on Aya at the grace of the Moshae. It finally cycled to the next picture of him half laughing and half crying as Reyes broke from the kiss. The smuggler’s eyes were filled with fondness as he looked at Scott. The next picture was of Reyes and him lying on a blanket at the beach, twins cuddled in between them. 

Scott heart melted at the pictures as he made quick work of shoving his work into the secure cabinet before grabbing his jacket and locking the office. Jogging down the streets he made his way to the front door, stopping to look at Reyes and the two seven-year-olds lying back on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them. Smiling to his giddy self he unlocked the door and toed off his boots as he heard the surprised rustle of the blanket. He smiled as he turned the corner, throwing his jacket on the table as the twin’s faces lit up.

“Daddy!” The twins yelled as they launched themselves from Reyes and into his outstretched arms. 

“Hi little ones, how was your day?” Scott said pressing a kiss to each of their heads.

“Awesome, Papa took us to shoot guns. It was so much fun Daddy.” Cole said.

“That’s so cool. How did your biotic practice go?” Scott asked turning to Alisha as she shuffled in place.

“I’m not as good as the other kids.” Alisha pouted as Scott lowered herself to his knees to look her in the eyes.

“Hey, the other kids don’t matter. We’ll practice more ok?” Scott said as Alisha lit back up and hugged around his neck.

“Thank you Daddy.” Alisha said as she and Cole ran back to the empty couch. 

Reyes was standing beside him as he stood up, a confused look in his eyes as he reached up to kiss Scott on the lips. 

“I thought you were working late.” Reyes questioned as he laid his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“Work doesn’t matter as much as you, Cole, and Alisha. I don’t want to become my father.” Scott whispered as he pulled Reyes close.

A few hours later with the twins in bed and them cuddled together, Reyes hummed in content. Scott was starting to nod off with his head cushioned on the smuggler’s chest. Reyes ran his fingers through Scott’s soft hair, massaging his tense temples. 

“Thank you for coming home early, the twins need you too.” Reyes whispered as Scott shifted against him.

“Anything for you guys.” Scott mumbled as his eyes slipped back closed. 

“Were you alright with me taking them shooting?” Reyes asked.

“They need to know how to fight, Andromeda isn’t as safe as the Nexus claims. As shitty as that is, they need to know.” Scott replied as he coughed slightly before burrowing back into his husband’s warmth.

“Are you ok, you’re sort of colder than usual?” Reyes asked as he ran a hand over Scott’s back.

“Just tired, haven’t slept that much this week. I think I’m going to ask the office to hire a few more people that I can train and take some of the load off me.” Scott said.

-

“Who is that?” Scott asked as he leaned back against Reyes on their porch swing. 

Reyes looked up from his book to watch Alisha talking to a tall boy. The brunet had short hair and stubble framing his young, muscular frame. They spoke to each other as if they were familiar. The boy was laughing as he stared fondly at Alisha who was talking animally about something. 

“Want me to find out?” Reyes whispered.

“No, not yet.” Scott whispered back as they watched the pair. 

They talked for close to half an hour before they decided to separate. Scott coughed on his drink as he watched the brunet place a kiss on his daughter’s lips. Alisha giggled happily as they separated. Reyes was pounding Scott’s back as she walked up the stairs of the porch. 

“Is Dad ok?” Alisha asked.

“Who was that boy?” Scott rasped out as Alisha’s face reddened at the realization of how close she was to the house.

“David, my boyfriend. Has been for a month.” Alisha explained.

“You’re too young for a boyfriend.” Scott said as he coughed his breathing back into place.

“I’m twenty years old, so is he. You and Papa got married at twenty-two.” Alisha shot back, crossing her arms.

“Is he busy tonight?” Reyes asked as Scott looked at him in confusion.

“I don’t think so, why?” Alisha asked back, mirroring Scott’s expression.

“Invite him to dinner, calm your Dad’s worries. What does he like to eat I can go pick something up?” Reyes said as Scott gaped at him.

“Ok, he likes anything really, except sweets.” Alisha said as she ran off to her room.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked as Reyes pulled up his omni tool.

“Getting an idea of what kind of guy our little girl has found the legal way. Besides it has been quiet since Cole went off to join the scouting alliance. Besides she does seem happy, it would explain her random smiles the last few months.” Reyes said as Scott sighed.

“Sorry, I just miss him, and I just want to make sure she’s safe.” Scott said.

“I do too, come on let’s meet him before we do anything else.” Reyes said.

A few hours later David stood outside the door to Alisha’s home. He adjusted his jacket as he looked at the flowers in his hands. God this was terrifying. He loved Alisha to the ends of Kadara for how she had accepted him despite where he had come from. An orphan from an exile couple that had been killed out in the wastes of the planet. 

Up until this point he had only survived, now with Alisha he wanted more out of life. He wanted to have a home of his own, with her in it. Maybe in years when he saved up the little money he earned from his job delivering and loading freight at the outpost, he could give her a home. Lifting his arms, he knocked twice before the door swished open. Alisha’s father, Scott, stood at the door smiling warmly as he welcomed him in. 

The scents of the kitchen assaulted his senses all at once. A mixture of spicy and mouthwatering. It still made him curious to think about how Alisha’s parents had survived their trip from a galaxy their children and he would never know. 

“Reyes almost has dinner ready, jacket hook is over there.” Scott said as he wandered to the back rooms of the house. 

David nodded and hung up his jacket before wandering over to lean on the kitchen counter, watching the Latin man cook with curious eyes. He watched a smirk play over Reyes face as he stirred the meat and sauce. 

“It’s spaghetti and meatballs, an old Earth favorite of mine and Scott’s. He was pouting because I offered to make you dinner and haven’t made him any for a few months.” Reyes explained as David laughed a little. 

“I’ve never had it. The only milky way food I have had is from what Alisha has shown me.” David said as Reyes nodded.

They sat in relative silence for the next few minutes as David watched Reyes cook, asking timid questions every now and then. Reyes for his part smiled and answered every one with calm reassurance. The silence was broken by Alisha bouncing out to wrap her arms around David. 

“Hi.” Alisha said as Reyes watched David relax immediately at the contact out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey, I was just watching Reyes cook.” David said wrapping his arm around Alisha’s shoulders. 

“Sounds fun, is dinner almost ready?” Alisha asked as Reyes laughed.

“Patience, you can’t rush art. Go find your Dad.” Reyes said with a teasing look.

“Work called him, he’s been pacing in his office for the past ten minutes. I give it five minutes before he either starts yelling or stomps down there.” Alisha said as Reyes sighed. 

Mixing the noodles and sauce quickly with the added spices he turned off the burner fully intent on running back to their room to tell Scott to just hang up. His plan was squashed as Scott came stomping out of his room still talking angrily into his omni tool as he grabbed his jacket and boots before racing out the door. 

“Looks like it’s just us for the evening then.” Reyes sighed as he rubbed at him temples.

“Does that happen often?” David asked as he grabbed a plate to hand to Alisha.

“Too often for Scott’s liking, he’s gotten in more than one shouting match with them about spending time with his family.” Reyes said as he grabbed his own plate to sit at the dining table.

David nodded as he and Alisha sat across from Reyes. The smuggler chuckled under his breath as he watched the young man take a bite and flush red at the noise he made after. Alisha laughed out loud at the expense of David who just sat there at took the teasing.

“So David, tell me about yourself.” Reyes asked halfway through their meal.

“You’re not allowed to interrogate my boyfriend, we talked about this.” Alisha warned as Reyes nodded.

“It’s fine, I was born here on Kadara. My parents were killed by raiders when I was seven. The collective found me and took me to an orphanage in the port. Stayed there for a few years before I got a job in the port at fifteen moving cargo, then I transferred to the delivery office in this outpost at eighteen. I met Alisha a few months ago when she wasn’t paying attention and walked into me when I was carrying a stack of boxes.” David explained as Reyes nodded along, laughing at the end.

“Sounds like my daughter alright. You seem like a nice man David, keep each other happy and I’m sure you’ll become part of this family in no time.” Reyes said as David’s eyes widened.

“Thank you, I can’t tell you how much I love your daughter and what she has done for me.” David said as Alisha blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Made you a better man, she has Scott’s genes in that regard.” Reyes said as David nodded.

“I didn’t exactly have the best mental state after all that either, she always makes every low day better.” David said as Alisha rubbed his back.

“I’m sure, I can’t wait for Scott to actually meet you. Speaking of I should probably march down there and drag him home. Feel free to stay the night David.” Reyes said as he grabbed his jacket and hat before walking out the door.

David let out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arm around Alisha and kissing her cheek. Alisha laughed as she dragged him to the couch and maneuvered herself onto his chest. 

“How is your father so welcoming to someone he has never met before?” David found himself asking as Alisha pulled up a movie.

“He’s good at reading people and their intentions. It came from his job when he was exiled from the Nexus. I think he sees that you’re honest and not cocky.” Alisha said as she pulled a blanket over them.

“Do you think Scott will feel the same, he seemed tense when I met him.” David asked timidly.

“He’s protective of me, like Papa is of Cole. Just give him some time to actually meet you and get to know you.” Alisha reassured as David relaxed.


	16. Chapter 16

Scott cursed under his breath as he typed furiously. One of the new employees that they had trained months ago had reset half of the applications that he had spent hours looking over the other week on accident. Now he had over a hundred agitated landowners to deal with on top of Tate sending him a whole new sector to survey by the weekend. 

He had tried his best to reassure the twenty-two-year-old kid that the mistake they made was fine, that he would handle it. But it had come out a little harsher than he had wanted it too. Sighing he closed the seventy fifth application and started on the next. At least at this rate he could get them done tonight and figure out a rough sketch of the sector before he surveyed it tomorrow. Hopefully before midnight, or the late morning. 

His thoughts were broken as he closed the eightieth file and heard his door swish open. Snapping his head up, ready to tell whoever was bringing him more work to go screw themselves he caught sight of his tanned husband. Sighing he opened the next file as Reyes rounded his desk and pulled a chair from another desk. 

“What’s going on?” Reyes asked as he ran a gentle hand over Scott’s tense neck.

“New guy reset a hundred applications, and Tann sent a new sector that needs to be surveyed before the weekend.” Scott bit out, wincing at how upset his tone sounded.

“I don’t want you here all night, can the sector wait a night?” Reyes asked softly as he watched Scott deflate.

“I just wanted to get a rough outline before I have to spend hours in the field tomorrow. I’m sorry for stomping out on dinner, I just…” Scott trailed off as he groaned and let his head fall to his desk.

“Hey, it’s ok. Just finish the applications and I’ll find you some help for tomorrow.” Reyes said as Scott nodded and finished the last few reports. 

Reyes smiled as he helped Scott into his jacket and pulled him against his side as they strolled back home. 

“How was dinner?” Scott asked.

“Good, I think you’re going to like him. He’s an orphan of exile parents that were killed by raiders. Grew up in a cargo job at the port before moving out to this office. Alisha wasn’t paying attention a few months ago and ran into him literally during a delivery. He’s timid and nervous, reminds me a lot of you. He is also very appreciative of Alisha being in his life, which reminds me of me.” Reyes summed up as Scott laughed to himself. 

“I’m sure I didn’t exactly make the best impression.” Scott said as Reyes nodded.

“It’s alright, I believe he is staying the night. Maybe you can make your special omelets for breakfast, you should have heard the sound he made when he took a bite of dinner.” Reyes explained.

“You’re just trying to get me to cook for you again.” Scott teased as Reyes shoved him playfully.

“It is really my fault that I miss your amazing cooking?” Reyes asked as they turned the corner to their porch.

“Shush you.” Scott said as they unlocked the door and stepped inside to the dining room. 

Reyes chuckled under his breath after he caught sight of both of Alisha and David blissfully asleep under a blanket on the couch. Alisha had her head pillowed on David’s gently rising and falling chest, while David had his arms wrapped around her midsection. 

“Why don’t you get them to move to Alisha’s bed, that couch isn’t exactly comfortable.” Reyes asked as he moved to make sure dinner was put away.

Scott nodded and hung up his jacket and toes off his boots before walking over to the couch. Gently he placed his hand on Alisha’s should and shook her lightly.

“Alisha, wake up.” Scott whispered as Alisha groaned and cracked open her eyes.

“Why don’t you take David to your room, this couch isn’t going to be kind to his back.” Scott said as Alisha nodded drowsily. 

Moments later David was up on shaky feet being led to Alisha’s room. Reyes chuckled under his breath at his sleepy, exposed expression. Scott hugged Alisha and apologized before the pair headed to bed. The smuggler then proceeded to drag the biotic to bed, whispering reassurances the whole way.

-

David for the first time in his adult life woke up in a place that he didn’t recognize. Before his nerves could propel him out of the soft bed, a soft hand ran across his back. Slowly he started to remember where he was, the light blue paint, sunlight from the window, Alisha’s room. 

“Lay back down, you’re ok.” Alisha mumbled as he lowered himself back into the bed. 

Alisha smiled as she laid her head back on his clothed chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. David smiled and laid his cheek on the top of her head, wondering how he got this lucky. He still couldn’t believe how accepting both of Alisha’s fathers had been to him. Even Scott had asked him to move to her bed, with a kind smile. 

“Stop thinking.” Alisha groaned as she pinched his side under the blankets.

David whined in mock pain as Alisha laughed and kissed his jawline. They basked in the comfortable silence before the door to her room opened with a jarring swish. Reyes stood in the doorway, hands on his hips as he scanned over the pair. 

“Scott you owe me ten credits, he still has his clothes on. Breakfast is ready by the by.” Reyes said, laughing as David turned bright red and buried his face in Alisha’s pillow. 

“Papa!” Alisha yelled as she got up to push him out of the door and lock it. 

Turning around she caught sight of David sitting on the side of the bed, rubbing his neck in an attempt to reduce his blush. Smiling warmly, she walked over to her closet and shuffled through her clothes. Throwing her clothes in a pile on the table beside her, she grabbed another set from her bottom drawer and tossed them to David. 

“Where did you get these?” David questioned as he held the clothes.

“That was the set that you left in my bag when you went to work one day, I cleaned them and just kept them here. Just in case.” Alisha added.

“Thank you.” David said as he took off and folded his dirty clothes and put on the black sweats and initiative shirt.

“No problem, now come on I think Dad made his omelets.” Alisha said as she hauled David down the hallway to the kitchen. 

Scott was humming to himself as he stood in front of the stove, Reyes reading over something on his data pad when the pair emerged. Reyes snickered under his breath as Alisha came over and slapped his arm. David took a seat at the counter, rubbing his neck in an attempt to stop the color in his face from rising again.

“I swear to the goddess if you scare him off.” Alisha mumbled as she took the chair beside David.

“If he hasn’t run off by now, I think you’re ok.” Scott said as he set two plates in front of the pair.

Alisha huffed as she took a bite of her breakfast. David smiled, laughing a little as he took a few bites of his meal. Scott smirked as he started to clean up the dishes and food containers while Reyes tapped away on his data pad.

“Alisha do you have anything planned for today?” Scott asked as he loaded the dishes in the washer.

“Not really, why?” She asked.

“Could you come help me survey today? All of my actual employees are worthless.” Scott asked standing back up to lean on the counter.

“Yeah, no problem.” Alisha said. 

“Be ready in fifteen then, David you’re welcome to tag along.” Scott called over his shoulder as he left to get dressed.

David’s eyebrows shot up as he looked over at Alisha who was almost done with her meal. 

“Won’t I just get in the way?” David asked as Reyes shook his head.

“It always helps to have extra hands, experienced or not in surveying. As long as you can follow instructions than you’ll be of more help than his usual.


	17. Chapter 17

Five hours later Scott walked back through the door to Reyes sweeping the floor, and humming to a song playing in his headphones. The biotic smirked as he watched the Latin man move his hips lazily to the rhythm, flinching when he realized that he was being watched. 

“You’re home early.” Reyes said, clearing his throat in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

“Yeah, turns out David can pick up new skills very easily. Him and Alisha did half of the sector before I could do a quarter of it.” Scott explained as he wrapped his arms around the smuggler.

“Wow, perhaps you should hire him. I’m sure your office would put more credits in his pocket than that delivery job. Probably safer too.” Reyes mused.

“I’m going to talk to the office after the weekend. I like him, Alisha found a keeper.” Scott said as he proceeded to maneuver Reyes back to the bedroom.

“And what do you think you are doing with me?” Reyes asked, smirking deviously.

“They won’t be home till late tonight, so I thought we could have a little you and me time. Since I have been too busy to give us the chance.” Scott whispered as the back of Reyes knees hit the bed.

“I have been neglected haven’t I?” Reyes replied as he let himself fall back, taking Scott with him.

-

David sighed as he looked at the shuttle full of crates he had to sort and deliver for the day. What he would give to be back in Alisha’s bed with the smell of Scott’s omelets floating through the quiet morning air. No, he had woken up with a sore back from his one blanket cot in the dock crew quarters, to the smell of enclosed male odors. His whole body would ache by the end of the day. Holding out to the end of the week when he could spend his off hours with her. 

Grunting he lifted another one of the ration crates, feeling the cuts on his hand scream in protest. At least medigel was cheap, maybe he would pick up some more wrap tomorrow after he got his pitiful paycheck. Hours later only half of the crates had made it to his destination by the time his boss came down for his daily checks. The gruff human was in his late fifties and was not David’s biggest fan. 

“David, why are all these crates still here? The day shift ends in two hours, and you’ll take a night shift if these aren’t done in time. Worthless kid.” His boss muttered as he shoved David back toward the shipments.

Sighing he resigned himself to a long night alone with the company of crates and agitated recipients. His hands ached under his far worn gloves, whining as the edge of a crate tore open one of the cuts. It was nearly three in the morning by the time that he lugged the pallet of alcohol to Umi. If only his boss would use the money in his pockets to fix the carts that were supposed to make his easier.

“Thanks David, here I know you get treated like garbage by that boss of yours.” Umi said as she slid him a glass of his favorite soda and a small bag of bandages, medigel, and painkillers. 

“Thank you Umi, do you need any help cleaning up?” David asked gesturing to the few broken tables.

“Go get some rest, I think those ones are trash by now.” Umi said smiling as he grabbed the bag and walked back to his small closet of a room. 

He could already hear the drunken hollering and cursing of his neighbors. Sighing he gingerly took off his gloves, cringing at the blood that covered his hands. Wiping the area clean he applied the medigel and wrapped the cuts, new and old, before taking the pills. His back and sides protested the hard surface of his ‘bed’. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the load sounds and get a few hours before his seven am shift. 

Arriving at the dock the next morning he was met with three shuttles parked in his unloading bay. Some of the other dock workers mentioned that his coworker’s from the night shift hadn’t showed. Great, one ship usually could keep him busy all day, three was a death sentence to his sore body. Sighing he got to work, at least two of the shuttles only had light goods. 

Hours later when he was halfway through the heavy good shuttle a poorly sealed crate cracked open as he lifted it. Half of the heavy containers of rations crashed onto the floor while the other half targeted his shin and foot. Grunting he carefully maneuvered himself to sit on one of the other crates. Blood was staring to seep through his work pants from where the container had cut his pant leg and he could feel his ankle swelling in his boot. 

His boss stomped up the shuttle looking between the mess of the crate and him grimacing on the crate. Quickly David pulled out his bag of duct tape and wrapped his cut with gauze before taping his pant leg back together. Standing proved to be more of a challenge, pain splintering through is ankle and up his shin. Swaying he grabbed the side of the shuttle to stabilize himself.

“What are you waiting for, clean this up, and get back to work. Any damaged goods come out of your pay.” His boss shouted, unaware of who was walking by. 

Reyes had been talking business with one of the shuttle pilots when he overheard the shouting match. Glancing over, as the half of the workers were doing, he caught the sight of David leaning heavily on his left leg as he attempted to clean up a broken crate. The man shouted over him was red faced as he berated the injured boy. 

Anger flashed through Reyes as he excused himself from the pilot and stomped over to the man. Grabbing his collar, he hauled the man away from David and threw him onto the ground. The man’s anger seemed to flare as he looked at his attacker.

“I suggest you apologize to your worker that is obviously hurt, would be a shame if something happened to your position in this port if the charlatan heard of your actions.” Reyes threatened as he held his hand over his omni tool.

The color drained from the man’s face as he nodded quickly. David stood there in shock as he watched Reyes wield so much power of the man that had made his life hell for years.

“You can have the day off David, with pay of course. The company will pay for medical leave as well for the week.” The man stuttered as Reyes helped David walk away from the cargo bay. 

Reyes didn’t say a word until they were in a shuttle in route to the medical center intent on seeing Lexi. 

“Thank you.” David said softly as Reyes typed on his omni tool.

“Of course, you don’t deserve to be treated that way.” Reyes said not taking his eyes off his wrist.

Lexi met them at the landing pad of the medical center with a wheelchair on hand. David sighed in content as he sat down and was wheeled into an exam room. Reyes helped him onto the exam bed before standing off to the side, still typing away. 

“Ok, we’ll start with your leg and foot. But before you leave I want to do a complete physical for our records.” Lexi said as David nodded.

David’s heart dropped as Lexi took the trauma scissors and cut away his only pair of boots and work pants, leaving him in just his boxers and shirt. Blood soaked the quick bandage job he had done back at the cargo bay. Pealing it off revealed the deep cut along his shin, along with the deep bruising up and down his shin and foot. 

“Lay back for me.” Lexi said as she brought the arch device forward to scan his leg for internal damage. 

“Fractures along your tarsals, metatarsals, and a clean break in your tibia. That’s going to take at least a month to heal and get full motion back with medigel and brace treatment.” Lexi explained as David’s heart sank even further. 

A month away from work meant he would get fired, loose his quarters, and income. He stayed silent, occasionally wincing in pain when the doctor sealed a fracture or moved his bones back into place. The stitches were the worst to his tender leg. In the span of half an hour the doctor had his leg cleaned, bandaged, and fit into a snug brace.

“Ok, if you could take off your shirt and gloves we can get the physical over with.” Lexi said as David nodded.

“Do you want me to leave David?” Reyes asked as he paused in his typing and looked up.

“No, it’s fine if you stay.” David answered quickly. 

Reyes nodded with a smiled and went back to typing. Lexi went through the more intimate and embarrassing procedures first before moving to the more familiar ones. The doctor had reexamined his bandages hands and made sure there was no permanent damage to his back from his lackluster sleeping conditions and job.

“Ok, stay off the leg for a week and then use the crutches the last few. Make sure you follow your PT instructions and take your medication. It was nice to meet you David.” Lexi said as she wheeled him out. 

Reyes thanked the doctor before helping David into his personal shuttle. 

“If you could just drop me off outside the port crew quarters I can make it the rest of the way to my room.” David said as Reyes laughed.

“You really think that I’m going to let you go back to that job and your awful room? No, I planned a better arrangement when you were getting your physical.” Reyes said glancing up to catch David’s stunned gaze.

David couldn’t find the words to respond as they landed outside their home and Reyes helped him inside. Walking past Alisha and Coles room they came to the last door in the hallway across from the bathroom. Opening the door David gasped as he took in the spacious room with a full bed, desk, couch, and closet. On the couch sat his belongings that had been in his room back in the crew quarters. Glancing in the closet he was met with at least ten hangers with clothes that looked his size. 

“Welcome home David.” Reyes said as he helped David sit on his bed.

“How, why?” David stuttered as he wiped at the tears collecting in his eyes.

“You made Alisha happy, and impressed Scott and I. Why should you have to suffer when we could give you this. Oh, and Scott wants you to join the survey office, you really impressed him in the field last week.” Reyes said.

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, your family is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” David said, crying fully now.

“I’m glad you like it; you should get some rest before dinner. If you need anything just yell.” Reyes said as he helped David into a pair of pajamas and let him lay down before leaving.

David smiled as he felt his body all but melt into the bed below him. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found Alisha and this great family. 


	18. Chapter 18

Reyes smiled from his position leaning on the counter as Scott and Alisha returned home. Data pads were scatter on the counter top from his most recent business dealings and dinner was simmering in the oven. 

“Hey, how is he?” Scott asked pressing a chaste kiss to his partner’s cheek.

“Good, I was letting him sleep till you guys got back.” Reyes replied as Scott nodded and Alisha went down the hallway.

“How is he really?” Scott whispered.

“Good, a little shaken. I think I’ve figured out why he is so timid if he grew up in that environment. But I think that he really appreciates us standing up and helping like that. Give him some time and he’ll settle in.” Reyes explained as Scott nodded. 

Alisha smiled as she sat down on the side of his bed. David was still dead to the world, drooling into his pillow as Alisha ran a hand over the arm that was out of the blankets. 

“David.” Alisha said, shaking him slightly. 

His eyes cracked open slowly, the pain medication Lexi had given him was still pulling at the edges of his consciousness. Seeing Alisha smiling caused him to crack a medicated smile as her eyes crinkled from laughter.

“Lexi gave you the strong stuff didn’t she?” Alisha snickered as she laid down along his side.

“Shush.” David slurred as he buried his face back into the pillow as much as he could on his back.

“Do you want help out for dinner?” Alisha asked as David nodded sluggishly.

Alisha gently helped him to his feet, supporting his injured side and paying careful attention to his bandaged hands. Scott hastily stepped out of their path as she helped him into one of the dining chairs, moving to elevate his leg with another. 

“Thanks.” David said as Alisha placed a kiss to his cheek. 

“How are you doing David, I know this was all kind of sudden.” Scott asked as he set the lasagna down on the table with mitted hands.

“Still trying to convince myself that it’s real.” David said.

Laughing Scott dished out a piece for David and Alisha before grabbing some for Reyes and him.

“How was work?” Scott asked taking a bite.

“I managed to close a few deals on more Aya crops for the port, I also apparently have to review cargo dock procedures and employees.” Reyes answered as Scott nodded.

“Back on the dock you said you knew the charlatan, do you report to him or?” David asked causing Reyes to freeze.

“None of this leaves this house David, but I’m actually the charlatan. Most just think of me as a smuggler, or close aid to the name.” Reyes explained as David’s eyes widened.

“Oh, that make a lot of sense actually now that I think about it.” David realized as Alisha rubbed his back.

“This family has a whole cohort of powerful people David, and now you have the privilege of being protected by it.” Reyes explained as David nodded. 

“I used to be on the human pathfinder team, my sister was the pathfinder. Lexi was our ships doctor. Maybe we can plan another vacation to bring you on to meet the whole crew.” Scott explained.

“That would be awesome. I grew up learning about what you guys did, it would be amazing to meet them.” David said.

Scott laughed under his breath as he took another bite of his meal. Just as he was about to bring up another point his data pad rang. Looking down he was met with an unknown contact. Excusing himself he walked back to his room and answered the call. 

“Scott Vidal?” The turian asked.

“Yeah, who is this?” Scott asked.

“I’m Kiran Grandees, Cole’s commanding officer. There was an accident on our most recent scouting mission to the outer reaches of the cluster. Cole and his squad went to investigate an odd reading. There was an explosion from a kett trap. Cole threw himself on the mine to protect his squad. As far as I know he made it to the Nexus and is stable. I wanted to give you a heads up before they called.” Kiran said.

“Thank the goddess, how bad was he?” Scott asked, shivering at his own memories.

“Some shrapnel damage to his chest and abdomen as well as some burns along his collar. Most of it was internal injuries. I talked with the doctor on the Nexus briefly and he assured that as long as he followed recovery procedures, the only lasting damage would be scars and residual pain in his chest.” Kiran explained as Scott relaxed. 

“Thank you Kiran, for everything.” Scott said as Kiran nodded and ended the call.

Scott cursed under his breath and tapped Harry’s number into the vid call and pressed call. The older doctor answered almost immediately, the light from the med bay glinting off his silver hair. 

“Hey Scott, what’s up?” Harry asked as he flipped through another file beside him.

“I believe you have my son in your care.” Scott said, chuckling as the doctor froze.

“Cole Vidal, I keep forgetting about the last name change. Yeah, your bundle of trouble is under my supervision.” Harry said, somewhat in annoyance.

“How is he Harry?” Scott asked quietly.

“He’s doing well, woke up yesterday from the sedatives we had him on to make sure he was stable. He’s a week or two away from walking around mostly because of the abdominal damage. As soon as he can move around a little easier I’ll transfer him to Kadara so Lexi can take care of his recovery and physical therapy.” Harry explained as he stood up and walked down a hallway.

“Thank you Harry, is he giving you a lot of trouble?” Scott asked.

“Just a little, but it’s nothing compared to what you and Sara put me through. One sec.” Harry said as he moved the data pad away from him and filled the screen with Cole’s medicated expression. “Say hi to your father Cole.” 

“Hi, dad.” Cole mumbled as Scott cracked a smile.

Bandages wound their way above the collar of his hospital gown. He was almost fully laid back in his bed to keep pressure off of his healing torso. He wasn’t overly pale, but looked tired as his eyes struggled to focus on him. 

“Hey bud, how’re you feeling?” Scott asked.

“Sore, tired, is this what you went through dad?” Cole asked quietly.

“Sort of, remember I was in a medical coma for a month before I woke up. You should be up and around a little faster than I was.” Scott comforted as Cole nodded.

“Sorry if I worried you.” Cole mumbled.

“It’s ok, you’re ok and that’s all that matters.” Scott said.

“Where’s papa and sis?” Cole asked, reaching a shaky hand up to scratch at his chin.

“Having dinner with your sister’s boyfriend, long story. Do you want to talk to them or get some rest?” Scott asked.

“Can I talk to them, haven’t in a while.” Cole yawned as he adjusted himself in bed. 

“Sure, hold on a second.” Scott said as he stood up from the bed and walked back to the kitchen.

Reyes was explaining something to David, mostly using his hands as explanations. The trio looked up as they watched Scott walk into the room with his data pad in hand. The smuggler furled his brow as he caught the tired look on his husband’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Reyes said standing up to meet Scott.

“Our boy decided to play hero by jumping on a kett mine.” Scott said as he slid the data pad in front of Alisha.

“Hi.” Cole mumbled as he coughed slightly into his elbow. 

“You are going to give me grey hairs.” Reyes groaned as he looked over Alisha’s shoulder at his injured boy.

“Sorry, who’s that?” Cole asked as he squinted at David.

“Oh, that’s my boyfriend. David this is my little brother Cole.” Alisha introduced.

Cole hummed in content as Harry moved the data pad so that he was in view of the camera, sitting in a chair beside his bed. 

“He needs to get some rest, but I’ll send Scott daily updates until we can ship him to Kadara and out of my gray hair.” Harry said.

Harry ended the call after everyone said their goodbyes. Scott was still sitting in his chair, head on his arms. Reyes rubbed his back as he sat back down in his chair. 

“Are you ok Scott?” Reyes asked quietly.

“Yeah, it was a long day before I got that call.” Scott groaned rubbing at his eyes.

Reyes nodded and glanced over to the pair that was watching him expectantly. He smiled warmly and gestured with his head to their food. Alisha nodded and grabbed both of their plates as she and David walked back to her bedroom. Reyes slid his arm around Scotts shoulders and just held him in silence.

“He’s ok Scott, just think we sort of acquired a third kid and our second trouble makers will be home in a few weeks.” Reyes whispered.

“I wonder if this is how my parents felt after Sara and I left home. At least I can’t really get grey hairs.” Scott said turning his head to smirk at Reyes. 

Reyes chuckled under his breath as Scott reached up his hand to run it through the smuggler’s previously well-kept hair. Little strands of silver had begun to develop in the once slick black hair. Despite the developing wrinkles on both of them, they still looked at each other just the same as they did twenty years ago. 

“Think we can have some fun with them in the house?” Reyes joked under his breath.

“Forty-six, and still horny as the day we met.” Scott mused as he picked his head up to kiss Reyes fully. 

“Can you blame me when you have stayed perfect over those two decades. I do wonder if you are capable of greying, it would be an interesting combination on you.” Reyes responded as he pulled away. 

Scott hummed as he stood up and extended his hand for the smuggler to take. Reyes smirked as he took the offered hand and was lead back down the hallway to their bedroom. Without warning Scott shoved him against the closed door, mouthing at his ear.

“Keep quiet.” Scott whispered as he dropped to his knees.


	19. Chapter 19

It took two and half weeks for Harry to get Cole transported back to Kadara. Smiling groggily as he limped into the house, supported by Reyes. Alisha had worked as much as she could to make the house a little more accessible to her brother, although most was in place for David’s injury already. David was back on his feet, soreness still presents after long days. 

“So, you must be David?” Cole asked, wincing as Reyes helped lower him to the couch. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you.” David said as he took a seat in the chair beside the couch.

“You must be ok if you’ve lasted this long.” Cole mumbled as he watched his father grab a blanket and his hospital bag. 

David laughed under his breath as he watched Reyes fret over Cole. Scott and Alisha were out shopping for the coming week, leaving him and Reyes to get Cole settled back into the house. 

“Papa stop, I’m ok.” Cole said softly as Reyes sighed and nodded, worry still etched in his features.

“I’m just worried, please tell me if you are uncomfortable or need anything.” Reyes asked as he kissed Cole’s forehead.

“I promise Papa, thank you.” Cole said as he reached up to hug Reyes.

Reyes pulled away and walked over to start dinner as Cole adjusted his blanket. Moments later Scott and Alisha walked in, arms loaded with bags. David jumped up to help put away the groceries as Alisha ran over to hug her brother. 

“Hey bro.” Alisha said.

“Hey sis.” Cole replied.

“How are you feeling?” Alisha asked.

“Better, Papa is hovering so I think I’ll be fine in the long run.” Cole replied, smiling tiredly at his twin.

“I’m your father, I’m obligated to worry about you.” Reyes called out from the kitchen, giving the pair a teasing look.

Cole nodded and smiled as David walked back over to sit back in his chair. For a while there was only the soft sounds of Reyes humming to himself. Alisha had made herself comfortable in David’s lap, head tucked into his shoulder. Cole was the first one to break the silence, with an exaggerated yawn. 

“So, going to educate me on your boyfriend sis?” Cole asked, bluntly.

“Cole.” Reyes warned looking up from his sauce pan.

“It’s alright, ask away.” David said quickly.

“How are you already living with my family?” The twin asked, glancing over to David.

“I wasn’t in a good living situation a few weeks ago, and was invited to stay here.” David answered timidly.

“After seeing your boss abuse, you, and the horrendous living conditions you were in.” Reyes clarified walking over to set three plates of food down on the coffee table.

“I’m being an asshole, aren’t I?” Cole asked taking his food from Reyes. 

“You’re probably just tired, not to mention the fact that I’m new to you and dating your sister. Don’t worry about it.” David reassured.

“I can see why they like you, and I appreciate you saying that.” Cole said quietly.

Reyes smiled at the trio as they dissolved into familiar banter. Looking back toward the kitchen he furled his brow, noticing that Scott was absent from the room. Getting up he walked down the hallway and found Scott sitting on the bed with is head in his hands, finger rubbing at his temples. The lights were off in the room, the only light coming from the hallway. Reyes gently sat beside Scott and wrapped is arm around the man’s shoulders.

“I’ll be out in a minute. Go hang with the kids.” Scott mumbled.

“What’s wrong carino?” Reyes asked softly.

“Panic attack.” Scott admitted leaning into Reyes embrace.

Reyes hummed and held Scott tighter earning a sigh from the man. The ordeal with Cole’s injury had dug up some raw memories for the biotic, and these kind of panic attacks had been more common than they liked to admit. The smuggler gently pulled his partner’s hands from his head and moved his fingers gently through his hair. The effect was almost immediate as the biotic all but melted into the affection. 

“He’s home now, we’re all safe now. David, Alisha, Cole, you, and me.” Reyes reassured as he rocked back and forth. 

“Yeah, go hang with them. I’ll be out in a little bit.” Scott said, pulling away from the embrace. 

“You’re sure?” Reyes asked as Scott nodded.

“Just need to pull myself back together, I’ll be ok.” Scott whispered planting a quick kiss on the smuggler’s cheek.

-

David sighed as he walked down the dark streets of the colony. He had offered to stay a little longer at the office, allowing Scott to go home and spend some time with Cole. He mindlessly kicked a small rock down the sidewalk as he went over the work he still had to do in his head. Zoning out, he missed the shuffled footsteps behind him. 

Suddenly he felt a hard impact on the side of his head sending him to the ground, black spots invading his vision. Glancing up he was met with the vicious smirk of a turian and two humans. The turian held a blade in one hand, the only running lightly over the tip of the weapon. The street lights glinted off the sharpened metal dangerously. 

“So, you’re on the one getting cozy with the Ryders. Tell them that Kaetus says hello.” The turian said as he gestured to his partners. 

David lost track of how much time they spent kicking, punching, and throwing him around. Blood and bile burned in his throat as he struggled to curl into himself. They had drug him into an alley, basically shading him from any bystanders. He slumped to the ground as they halted their assault. Kaetus kneeled in front of him and laughed lowly as he flipped the knife between his fingers. Without warning he thrusted the weapon between his ribs four times before adding one more kick. 

He gasped for air through the pain in his chest as he dimly watched the trio disappear onto the street. His entire body ached, torn muscles burned, and broken bones protesting every movement. Dragging his arm up to his face he activated his omni tool and called the first contact that came up. 

“Hello? David, where are you we’ve been waiting for you to get back?” Alisha asked.

“Help.” David whined, coughing out blood onto the dirty ground.

Alisha’s heart stopped as she listened to the pained noises of her partner. He had stayed late at the office, but should have been home hours ago. His call had both sent her a wave of relief and panic as she realized how much danger he could be in. Jumping up from her seat on the couch she ran over to her fathers who were on the front porch. Scott was the first one to jump up upon seeing the panic on his daughter’s face.

“David’s hurt somewhere.” Alisha said holding out her omni tool so that Scott could listen to the pained breaths.

“David, can you tell me where you are?” Scott asked taking the omni tool and jogging back to his room with Reyes and Alisha in worried tow. 

“Alley, normal walk.” David wheezed.

“Got it, stay awake for me David.” Scott said.

Grabbing his jacket, his pistol, and a backpack that held emergency medical supplies he walked toward the front door with a purpose. 

“Alisha call Lexi and let her know what’s going, Reyes I need you to stay here and protect the kids. When I find him, I’ll go straight to the clinic and call you from there.” Scott explained as Reyes nodded.

“Be careful.” Reyes called as he went to find his own weapon. 

Scott sprinted down the dark streets, tracing the path that he and David always took to work. Checking every alley with his flashlight he became more and more frantic in finding the injured boy. Turning the corner to the last alley before the office he spotted him. David looked so small in the cold alleyway, clothes ripped and dirty as blood gathered under him. Kneeling down beside him, he breathed a sigh of relief in the fact that he was still breathing. 

Carefully, Scott grabbed some compression bandages out of his pack and pressed them over the steadily oozing wounds on the boy’s chest. As carefully as he could, Scott threaded his arms under David’s back and legs before hauling him up into a bridal carry. David’s eyes shot open as he clutched at Scott’s shirt. 

“Shh, I got you.” Scott whispered as he hastily jogged toward the clinic that was a few blocks down the street. 

“Dad?” David mumbled, half conscious.

Something primal pulled in Scott’s chest as his brain registered what David had just called him. Suddenly he had an even stronger urge to protect the young man, and a simmering anger at whoever had hurt him.

“I got you David, just a little farther.” Scott reassured as he turned the last corner to the clinic. 

Lexi was pacing the door of the clinic anxiously in front of him. As soon as she caught sight of him, she switched into professional mode. Waving him into the clinic she started scanning David. Two assistants were waiting with a stretcher just inside the door. David whined weakly as Scott set him down on the bed. 

“There’s a bathroom in that hallway, and extra clothes in the dresser just outside the door. I’ll come get you when we get him stable.” Lexi explained quickly as she followed her assistants back into the surgical area of the clinic. 

Scott sighed as he made his way back to the bathroom. Shutting the door and turning on the light he was met with his gruesome reflection. Blood covered the front of his grey jacket as well as some patches on his pants and shirt underneath. Peeling off his clothes until he was in his boxers, he used the sink to wash the blood off of his hands and forearms. After that he opened the door to grab a pair of pants and a shirt from dresser to dress in. 

Shoving his dirty clothes in a bag he walked back out to the waiting area to call Reyes. The clinic was quiet as he dialed the number and sunk back into the chair. Reyes picked up on the first ring. 

“We’re at the clinic, they just took him back into the surgery center.” Scott explained. 

“Ok, I have the house locked down and contacted the colony police. How is he?” Reyes asked. 

“Is Alisha near you?” Scott asked.

“No, she’s out in the living room with Cole.” Reyes replied. 

“He looks like he got the shit kicked out of him, and then got stabbed a few times in the chest. The odd thing is that his wallet and bag was still on him. So, they didn’t rob him, just attacked him.” Scott explained picking at a loose thread on the pants.

“I’ll look into it; do you need anything? Do you want us to come down there?” Reyes asked.

“It’s your call, he probably won’t wake up from the sedatives till morning. But if Alisha wants to be with him, I wouldn’t blame her. Just don’t let her leave the house alone, or leave anyone at the house alone. I shouldn’t need anything tonight, Lexi gave me an extra set of clothes here.” Scott said glancing to the doors of the surgical center.

“I’ll ask her and message you if we come down. Love you.” Reyes said.

“Ok, love you too.” Scott said before closing the call.

Scott kicked up his feet on the small table in front of him. He had drifted off to sleep for the three hours he sat there until Lexi tapped his shoulder. She had changed from her surgical gear and into some more causal work clothes. 

“Do you want to come back there?” Lexi asked softy.

Scott nodded, Lexi took his bag of clothes from him and handed it to an assistant before leading him to a private room. David was sat up in bed, bandages wound their way around his chest and a heavy cast was set on his left arm and braces on his knees. An ice pack had been placed on the side of his head to reduce the swelling of his eye. Drains, IV, and nasal breathing tubes were present under the blankets. 

The most surprising factor was that David was awake. His medicated eyes were dimly tracking the pair’s movements. 

“Hey bud, how are you feeling?” Scott asked after looking to Lexi for permission.

“Better.” David slurred as he watched Scott take a seat beside his bed.

“I know you’re tired, but can you can me anything about what happened?” Scott asked softy.

“Was a turian and two humans. Kaetus, that’s what the turian called himself. Said I was getting, cozy with the Ryders.” David mumbled.

Scott’s mind went blank as he ran over the name in his head. Kaetus had gotten away when Reyes took the port, and he held a grudge it seemed. Coming back to himself, he caught David’s concerned gaze. Sighing to himself he placed a hand on David’s.

“Get some rest, I’ll make sure Alisha knows that you’re ok. Love you.” Scott said, standing up and hugging David lightly before Lexi moved into get him ready for bed.

Walking out into the hallway he brought up his omni tool and dialed Reyes. It took four rings for the smuggler to pick up, sleep thick in his voice.

“I fell asleep on my data pad.” Reyes mused.

“Nice to hear you got some sleep, I talked with David. He mentioned Kaetus with two humans. Something about him getting cozy with the Ryders.” Scott explained.

“I see, I’ll make sure that is dealt with by tomorrow night. In the meantime, we’ll be over in the late morning. Alisha is being escorted over by colony security, she should be there in a few minutes. She hasn’t slept since he called.” Reyes explained.

“Ok, I’ll watch for her and I’ll see you in the morning. Go get in bed.” Scott said as Reyes huffed and closed the connection.

Sighing to himself he walked out of the back area of the clinic and stood just outside the door of the clinic. Alisha and the officer appeared just a few minutes later. Scott thanked the officer and pulled his daughter into his arms. Leading her back to his room, he stopped in the hallway and turned to face her.

“Do you have any questions before you see him?” Scott asked softly as Alisha wiped her eyes.

Something deep and simmering, expanded in his chest as he watched his little girl cry in front of him. That turian had hurt his family, and he knew Reyes would make him pay. Especially after he came in the morning and saw the damage to his potential son-in-law.

“How bad is he?” Alisha asked.

“He was beaten, most likely for not a small amount of time. He also has stab wounds to his upper chest. He looks a lot worse than he is, and Lexi has his pain managed well. You know how little Cole feels how hurt he actually is, this is the same.” Scott explained carefully.

“Dad, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I’ve never seen anyone in a hospital bed before.” Alisha stammered.

Scott smiled warmly at his daughter and pulled her into his chest. Internally he was grateful that they had come this far and how his children had never had to see their family in a hospital bed. 

“He’s going to look sick, pale. He has an IV, and nasal oxygen tubes. He does have some drains that run under the bandages on his chest to reduce swelling. He’s going to look small and fragile. Awake he’s going to be out of it because of his pain meds. Touch his hands, his arm, talk slowly and clearly, and you’ll be fine.” Scott explained.

“Thank you, dad, I’m ready to see him.” Alisha said.

Scott opened the door for Alisha and let her into the room. Fresh tears ran down her face as she came face to face with her injured partner. Taking the seat by his bed, she shook slightly as she took his casted hand in hers. Scott pulled a chair beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Who would do this?” Alisha whimpered.

“You just worry about him, me and papa will handle everything else.” Scott said.

“Thank you for doing all of this for us dad.” Alisha said.

“Of course, David’s a part of this family. He gets protected just as much as we protect you and Cole.” Scott said.


	20. Chapter 20

“Kaetus, I trust you’re comfortable.” Reyes said, closing the door behind him.

The turian in question grunted from his position tied up in a metal chair in the center of the room. His human partner’s already taken care of earlier in the day. Reyes felt molten fury burn through his veins as he recalled the conversation after his visit to David’s hospital room. 

_“David called me dad, he was so small in that alley. I want that fucker to suffer Reyes.” Scott sobbed._

Walking over to the table full of tools he grabbed a simple hammer and turned to the turian. Kaetus watched him with reservation in his eyes. The turian hadn’t been hard to track down with his network of allies. 

“Looking pretty gray there Vidal, sure you can still take me.” Kaetus taunted.

Reyes smirked viciously as he slipped off his jacket. Taking firm hold of the hammer he slammed it down on the turians knee, drawing a scream from his victim. He repeated the action several more times on either knee, matching the pain David had went through.

“I could be shitting myself in a retirement home and still have the energy to punish those that hurt my family.” Reyes stated as he dropped the hammer back onto the table. 

“That pathetic boy, dating your girl. He didn’t even fight back when we attacked him. Maybe we should have taken advantage of that.” Kaetus grunted as Reyes rounded on him. 

The smuggler grabbed the sharpened machete from the table and stomped over to the turian. Fire burning in his eyes, he swung the blade at the area where his elbow was. The blade cut through the turian shell like butter as it cut slightly into the turians side after slicing though his arm. The turian screamed as his arm met the floor. 

Reyes smirked dangerously as he tied off the blood flow of the amputated arm. They still had a few hours until Reyes would be satisfied in killing the man. 

“Talk all you want, I’ve got until dinner time to make you regret that last night.” Reyes said.

“Fuck you Vidal.” Kaetus groaned.

Reyes laughed to himself and walked back to the table, this was going to be a fun day at work.

-

Scott smiled from his seat at the dinner table as he glanced over to where David, Cole, and Alisha were watching a movie. Cole had moved himself over to the recliner to let David have the couch, and Alisha was snuggled up against his side as much as she could without hurting him. It was times like these that Scott wondered why he had ever fought Reyes on getting the large sectional couch in the first place. 

David had more or less gone back to himself in the course of the day. Being surrounded by concerned and protective family had been a large part of him bouncing back. Scott smiled to himself as he finished working on some plans for them to get together with his sister and Tempest crew for a vacation on Aya. It was still a month or so out, but he felt like it would be perfect for David to actually know what an entire family felt like. 

As much as he tried, Scott still couldn’t get over his internal giddiness over David calling him dad. The young man had come into their lives just a few months ago and already felt like he had never not been a part of the family. In the span of a few days, had earned Cole’s trust, which was not an easy feat for most. 

“Hey dad, do you want me to start dinner yet?” Alisha called over her shoulder.

“Go ahead, nothing with too many spices.” Scott added, glancing up to smile at her.

“Ah, come on dad.” Cole whined from his seat as David chuckled lightly.

“No, your medication already makes your stomach sensitive. Trust me you don’t want to have a stomach ache with your injuries.” Scott stated sternly.

“Is that the voice of experience.” David asked, adjusting his casted arm on his chest.

“To much experience, at least you didn’t have to have strictly bland food for six months.” Scott said closing his datapad and setting it on the desk in beside the kitchen.

Scott stretched his arms behind his back, casting a nervous glance to the door. Reyes should be home soon. Turning to his room he went down the hallway to change into his pajamas. He had largely worked from home today, choosing to keep an eye on the kids while Reyes made sure that the threat to their family was taken care of. 

Slipping off his pants and shirts he glanced down at his leg. The prosthetic had worn down with age, but thanks to Lexi he had staved off having it replaced for the last two decades. Eventually he would need to replace the knee joint and get a current model to work with. But for now, they had enough partially mobile individuals in this house. 

Tugging on his plaid pajama pants and a soft shirt he made his way back out to the kitchen, the smell of spaghetti wafting through the room. Reyes was in the middle of toeing off his shoes, jacket already hung up. Scott strode over to the handsome smuggler and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving to grab the small medication boxes for each kid. 

“Yay, more pills.” Cole groaned as Scott dumped the day’s dose into his hand. 

“Reyes, we raised such a whiner.” Scott called over his shoulder as he helped David sit up to take his medication.

-

Scott grunted as he lifted the last two bags onto the ship. They were just about ready to leave the port toward Aya for their vacation and somehow, he had been stuck with loading duty. Cole, Alisha, and David were already on the shuttle, talking excitedly about the trip. 

“You know you can tell your children to help.” Lexi teased as she loaded her own bags. 

The doctor was traveling with them, after being prodded for weeks to join their vacation. She smiled as Scott huffed and secured the bags with a few straps. 

“Eh, I pick my battles these days. It was hard enough to get Cole to pack his bags this morning.” Scott mused as he extended a hand to help the doctor onto the shuttle.

“Now you know stubborn you were.” Lexi laughed as she accepted the offered hand. 

“All too well.” Scott sighed. 

Reyes jumped on the shuttle a few minutes later, smiling ear to ear as he set himself in the pilot seat. The man had been overjoyed to learn that he could fly to Aya in his personal shuttle after not having the joy of flight for a few years. Scott chuckled under his breath as he set himself in the copilots, seat with his blanket and pillow. 

“Ready?” Reyes asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Go for it, and don’t you dare do any extravagant maneuvers while I’m sleeping.” Scott warned.

Reyes chuckled under his breath before engaging the thrusters and pushing the throttle forward as they accelerated out of the planet’s atmosphere. Scott glanced back once to make sure the young ones were ok before turning back and shoving his face into his pillow braced on the wall of the shuttle.

A few hours later, Scott awoke to the shaking of the shuttle entering Aya’s atmosphere. Groaning as the light of the planet assaulted his sleepy senses, he stretched out his sore muscles as Reyes slowed the ship to glide just above the clouds of the planet. Behind him all three kids were looking out the shuttle’s window in amazement at the lush planet below. 

“Welcome to Aya.” Scott said as he stood beside them. 

“This is amazing.” David mused.

“Wait until you see the ocean.” Scott said patting David on the shoulder before walking to the back of the ship and pulling up his omni tool to dial his sister’s number.

“Hey little bro, are you here yet?” Sara asked.

“Just entered the atmosphere, should be landing in about ten minutes.” Scott replied, smiling to himself.

He hadn’t seen his sister in years thanks to her settling down on Harval with Jaal. And without the Tempest, visits were far and few between. The last time she had seen the twins was well over eight years ago, not to mention David. Sure, they kept in contact over the vid com, but nothing felt better than the knowledge that he would get to hug his sister. 

“Landing, you may want to take a seat.” Reyes called back.

Scott grabbed onto the handle by the door as the ship shuttered in landing. As soon as they touched the ground and the door opened he was assaulted by a mass hitting him and sending him to the floor of the shuttle. A flash of dark brown hair caught his eye as Sara beamed down at him. 

“Hey sis.” Scott coughed.

“Hey bro.” Sara mimicked, letting him pick himself off the floor to give her a proper hug. 

“Kids, unpack the shuttle.” Reyes said as she hopped out of the shuttle to a chorus of groans. 

Scott smiled as Sara pulled away to hug Reyes as well. Before Scott could say anything two big, blue arms wrapped around him from the back and lifted him into a crushing embrace. 

“It is good to see you again Scott.” Jaal laughed as Scott struggled in his grip before being dropped to the ground. 

“It’s good to see you again too Jaal. Before I forget.” Scott started as he grabbed David by the arm.

“This is David, David this is my sister Sara, and her husband Jaal. David’s Alisha’s boyfriend.” Scott introduced as David fidgeted nervously beside him. 

“Nice to meet you David, relax and enjoy yourself I promise we’re very easy going.” Sara reassured David relaxed slightly. 

“Thanks, I’m glad I was invited this planet is amazing.” David said.

“Well you live with us now, so it would be sort of awkward if we forgot to bring you.” Scott mused as Sara slapped his shoulder.

“Stop teasing him, or I’ll start in on you little brother.” Sara warned.

“This should be good.” Reyes whispered to David.

“I heard that, should we reenact the last time we visited the ocean Reyes?” Scott taunted as Reyes started to backtrack.

“I don’t think your old bones can handle that stress anymore carino.” Reyes taunted back as Scott took off at full sprint at his fleeing form.

“What’s going on?” David asked as he watched the pair run and skid on the sand.

“Just watch.” Sara said as Alisha and Cole came to stand by them and watch as well.

Scott managed to catch up to Reyes and wrap his arms around his midsection. The smuggler struggled in his grip, spewing Spanish curses and threats as Scott laughed. Setting the Latin man down, Scott pulled him into a passionate kiss that had the smuggler’s knees buckling. Pulling away and resting his head against Reyes, Scott chuckled under his breath. 

“Love you.” Scott whispered as he pulled Reyes against his chest. 

“Love you too, you fool.” Reyes chuckled as he rested his head on the biotic’s shoulder. 

“Get a room bro.” Sara shouted, breaking the two out of their trance.

Scott turned his head sharply to glare at his twin as Reyes laughed and hugged Scott tight before pulling away. 

“The last time we took you two here, they were just as sappy.” Sara commented, glancing to the twins. “It’s nice to see them so happy after all these years.”


	21. Chapter 21

David smiled as he watched the sunset on the day. Alisha was tucked against his side on the blanket that they had thrown down on the beach. Scott and Reyes were cooking dinner a few feet away on a barbeque and the rest of the Tempest crew was in various states of sleepwear, aside from Peebee who was still swimming. 

“Did you have fun today?” Alisha whispered as she picked at a loose thread on his swim trunks. 

“Yeah, being here with you makes it even better.” David replied.

Alisha blushed as she buried her head in his side. David chuckled as he laid his head down to gaze up at the clear sky and the coming stars. He had never seen a place like this outside of the books that he had scrounged up to read in his small room back at the port along with a few of the old promotion posters for the initiative that showed the golden worlds. Being here, with his new family, was the best moment of his young life. 

“This is perfect.” David mumbled as Alisha smirked against his side.

“You haven’t even had uncle Drack’s roast yet.” Alisha commented as the older krogan laughed behind them. 

-

Alisha smiled as she skipped down the beach with David in tow. They had decided to take a morning stroll down the beach away from the rest of the party. Scott had smiled and told them to have fun as sat in a beach chair drinking his coffee, Reyes tanning on a towel beside him. The only thing off this morning was David, who seemed to be nervously fidgeting the whole morning and most of the walk. 

As soon as they reached a small cove out of sight of the main camp Alisha laid out their towels and gestured for David to sit down. The nervous man instead walked in front of Alisha and took her hand in his smiling in a sappy manner that had her heart fluttering. Then he dropped down to one knee.

“Alisha, you have brought so much light to my life and I love you. Even on my darkest days, you’ve been there for me and I can’t express how much my life has changed for the better with you in it. Would you do me the honor of letting me marry the incredible woman that you are?” David said, pulling a small back box from her pocket. 

The ring inside was a simple white band with a gem that had the same color pattern as the old sulfur pools on Kadara. Alisha had a hand on her mouth as tears ran down her face. His hand was still gripping hers in a shaky hold as he waited for her.

“Yes, yes David yes.” Alisha cried as David smiled ear to ear and slipped the band over his finger. 

Alisha was the one that hauled him to his feet and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, his hand coming up to wipe the tears from her face. There were tears in his eyes as she pulled away to look at him fully. 

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” Alisha asked resting her head against his chest. 

“I’ve had the ring for a few weeks, I wanted to do it here, I just didn’t know what moment would be perfect. But I think I found it.” David said wiping the tears out of his eyes. 

“Do my parents know?” Alisha found herself asking.

“Scott does, I asked him last night after you went to sleep.” David replied.

“We should head back, so they don’t send out search parties, or so Papa doesn’t get the idea that he took these towels for other activities.” Alisha said as David chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. 

The walk back to the main cottage made David feel as though he was on cloud nine. If he thought last night had been perfect, he was sorely mistaken. As they approached the collection of beach chairs that held most of the Tempest crew save Scott and Cole who were out surfing, David smiled even more. 

“Back already?” Reyes questioned as he tilted his head back to glance at the pair behind his chair. 

“It was just a walk Papa.” Alisha said slapping his shoulder as he chuckled to himself.

David took a seat in one of the empty chairs between Lexi and Drack as Alisha took a seat in his lap. Lexi as the first to notice the glint of the ring on her finger. Smiling broadly, she leaned over to look at her hand. Alisha smiled back and lifted her hand to allow the doctor to get a better look at the ring. David had dozed off under Alisha as it happened. 

Reyes almost sensing something off, glanced up from his towel to look at his daughter showing off a ring to Lexi. The gears in his brain seemed to work into overdrive as he looked between David, Alisha, and the doctor. Just a walk his sexy ass, this boy proposed for to his daughter, and he didn’t get to see it. 

“Would you like to share with the class Alisha?” Reyes asked, breaking the silence.

Alisha flinched, and as he expression shot to her father’s. Smiling nervously, she looked down to the ring on her finger and back at him. 

“David proposed, and I said yes.” Alisha said, running her hand over the arm David had curled around her waist. 

“Congrats kid.” Drack said, laughing deeply.

Before Reyes could retort, Scott and Cole walked back to the group dripping with water and some sand in their hair. Scott immediately threw himself onto Reyes and buried his wet hair into the man’s chest causing him to yelp at the cold assault on his chest. Sara chuckled as she came up behind the pair carrying a tray of sandwiches for lunch. 

“Get off of me you evil man.” Reyes squeaked as Scott wrapped his arms around his waist and held on to his partner.

“Shush you, warm me up.” Scott said kissing Reyes on the cheek.

“Your daughter has something to show you.” Reyes said as Scott glanced back to see Alisha showing off her ring to Cole and Sara. 

“David asked me for my blessing last night mi armor. Why are you grumpy about it?” Scott asked, quiet enough for it to go unnoticed.

“I didn’t get to see it.” Reyes pouted.

“No one saw ours, stop pouting or I’ll have to commit some debauchery to make you forget about it.” Scott taunted, running a distracting hand up the smuggler’s inner thigh. 

“You are such an evil man, I have the worst taste.” Reyes sighed dramatically. 

“Well you’ve had the same taste for twenty years, so I think your palate is pretty set in stone by now.” Scott retorted.

Reyes hummed to himself as he hauled himself out of Scott’s grasp and walked over to Alisha. Glancing at the beautiful ring he wrapped his arms around Alisha and hauled her off of David in a tight bear hug. 

“Papa, let me go.” Alisha laughed as Reyes held on and smiled. 

“I’m happy for you mi angel.” Reyes said, letting her go.

“Thank you, Papa, are you going to go hug David now?” Alisha asked nervously. 

“Oh, I have something special planned for him.” Reyes said smiling deviously as Alisha watched him in confusion. 

David, who was dead to the world, still sat in his chair as Reyes walked over and checked to make sure nothing was in his pockets before lifting him over his shoulder with a grunt. 

“Reyes, don’t hurt him.” Scott warned from his position standing beside Alisha.

“I’m not going to hurt him.” Reyes said.

Walking until the watched reached his knees, Reyes dropped the sleeping man into the surf. David came to the surface, gasping as he looked around to place where he was. His confused eyes met the smuggler that was standing above him, smiling proudly.

“Next time you propose to my daughter you better ask for my blessing as well.” Reyes said as he turned around just in time for Scott to tackle him into the surf. 

Alisha waded out to help David to his feet as he dozily watched the two flounder in the surf. David smiled as he leaned against his fiancé. 

“Evil man.” Reyes muttered as he finally pulled himself out of the water and on the way back to his towel. 

Scott laughed as he stood back up and smiled at the pair. Pulling David in for a hug he patted the boy’s back.

“Welcome to the family, hope you aren’t having second thoughts.” Scott said, smiling as he left to comfort the irritated ahdi that was his husband.


End file.
